


7 Seconds

by S_fellei7



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically Reader/Various, Bisexual Male Character, But later in the story, Can You Believe that Shit, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abuse, Crying, Curses, Dead Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Death, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Create Another FF Instead Of Finishing The Other FF, I Made Myself Cry, I Need Braincell, I miss Dazai too, Isekai, Kamado Tanjirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Lady Muzan, M/M, Mention Mimic, Mention Sabito, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Reader has an Issues, Reader-Insert, Reader/Happiness, Sexual Violence, Shibusawa Tatsuhiko Never Die, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Tomioka Giyuu, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, That's why I made This FF, The longer I procrastinate The longer the tag, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Yushiro ain't a snitch he loves Tamayo so much, hopefully no one die, i miss sabito, i play God, male reader - Freeform, not beta read the fuck is that, reader is bad at feelings, stop me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_fellei7/pseuds/S_fellei7
Summary: " 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐋𝐚𝐝𝐲, 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝. "(Y/n) thought death have come to take him. Well he is not wrong, but (Y/n) definitely forgot to ask where they head to. Maybe it's death that lead him here or it's life who give him a chance to redeem himself.{ Kimetsu no Yaiba! Various x Male! Reader } (with side dishes Katekyou Hitman Reborn and Bungou Stray Dogs)Reader personality heavily based of Bungou Stray Dogs- Dazai Osamu with Oda Sakunosuke's Ability.Also available in Wattpad.
Relationships: Agatha Christie (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Reader, Akaza (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader, Chrome Dokuro/Reader, Daki | Ume (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Douma (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Enmu (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Gyutaro (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Hashibira Inosuke/Reader, Himejima Gyoumei/Reader, Iguro Obanai/Reader, Kaigaku (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Kamado Nezuko/Reader, Kamado Tanjirou/Reader, Kanroji Mitsuri/Reader, Kanzaki Aoi (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Kibutsuji Muzan/Reader, Kochou Shinobu/Reader, Kokushibou | Tsugikuni Michikatsu/Reader, Nakime (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Older Sister Spider Demon/Reader, Rengoku Kyoujurou/Reader, Rokudou Mukuro/Reader, Rui (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader, Shibusawa Tatsuhiko (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Shinazugawa Genya/Reader, Shinazugawa Sanemi/Reader, Tamayo (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Tamayo/Yushiro (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Tokito Muichiro/Reader, Tomioka Giyuu/Reader, Tsuyuri Kanao/Reader, Ubuyashiki Amane/Ubuyashiki Kagaya
Comments: 26
Kudos: 197





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning :  
> Suicide, Suicide attempt, suicide jokes.  
> Cursing  
> Might contain a spoiler for KnY, BSD, and Reborn.  
> Boys love (Duh, reader love interest is basically nearly all chara)(exclude Uzui and Kagaya)  
> Death/Murder  
> Explicitly gruesome scene  
> Slow fucking burn  
> Not beta read, the fuck is that.

**Key :**   
**(Y/n) : Your name**   
**(E/c) : Eye colour**   
**(H/c) : Hair colour**   
**(H/l) : Hair length**   
**(S/c) : Skin colour**   
**(F/c) : Favourite colour**   
**(F/f) : Favourite food**

**Gender : Male**   
**Height : 173cm**   
**Weight : (fill it yourself)**

**Dislikes :**   
**-Butterfly**   
**-Optimistic people**   
**-Pain**   
**-Being alive**

**Likes :**   
**-Suicide**   
**-All women ( are Queen)**   
**-Alcoholic Drinks**

**Reader is going to be around 18-20.**   
**In the beginning after isekai'ed the reader is 13-14.**

.

\------>>>

_"I welcome death with open arms..." (Y/n) spoke with a smile while closing his (E/c) orbs. He can feel the pain constricting his lungs but he forces himself not to take oxygen that he needed the most._

_"I am sorry,_ _Farwell_ _Sonokata (Y/n). May you rest in peace." A voice resounds as the male feels the gripping of death creeping his fingers immobilizing his whole body._  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I am free."_   
  
  
  
  


_Is the last word of the world-known assassin, Sonokata (Y/n)._

_His death remains a mystery, many thought his death is a result of suicide some said the avenger killed him or another assassin was going for his head._

_The man who loves death more than life itself finally achieve what he yearns for. The sweet release of death,_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_as he takes a deep breath..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A deep breath?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wait,_   
  
  
  
  
  


Wait the fuck do you mean a deep breath?  
  
  
  


The (H/c) haired male jolt awake from his sweet demise. The fuck just happen? (Y/n) take a look around himself, is the land of death supposed to have the garden of flower and crooning of the wind?

He looks down on himself sure that's still the outfit he wore when he was choked by death. But where the fuck is this, (Y/n) is sure as fuck this is not the land of death this is not the yearning he gets.

Sighing heavily, the male gets up and crack his aching bones.   
"I am getting old, should of die than continue living to pass my osteoporosis." He put both of his hands behind his back and looks up the sun.   
  


"Don't laugh at me you babyface star! I might fail to die today but that means I have another day to try my suicide methods I never get to try!" Screaming like a mad man, (Y/n) points at innocent sun who only stare silently at this maniac.

Now where to go? (Y/n) confident as fuck don't know where he is at, might as well fuck around and search for a tall tree and a sturdy rope. Maybe while hanging himself, he can clear his mind of what just happened and a little bit of stretching his old bones.   
  
  
  


.  
  
  
  


After about half an hour of walking around the male found his Savior, a tall, old Oak tree. "Ah~ My beautiful liberator, you will liberate me from this oxidizing world." The moron wastes no time and climbs the tallest branch he can reach, smiling like a child in front of his favourite food, he sat his back facing the sun.

The dimwit crosses his feet and hung his under knee on the branch resulting his head to face straight above the earth. (Y/n) swing his dangling hands around for a while and ponder the next step of this jumping suicide.

"After ugh dangling? Face down? Then let go? Is the instruction right? My complete suicide manual is not with me!" (Y/n) fake cry as he arches his neck so he is facing the dirt below ready to drop the dead body of his down.

Before death can claim him for the second time a man with blue haori and a katana strapped beside his waist slowly approach the psychotic dangling male.

"Kid what are you doing?" (Y/n) look at the man in his late 30? Maybe (Y/n) is not good with age, "Trying to drop myself from the tree, Oji-san!"

The brunette frown at this teenage antics, he walks closer to (Y/n) to get a good look on this adolescent. "Did you have a problem with life kid?"   
  


"YES! ACTUALLY, A LOT!" (Y/n) shouted at his top lungs and giggle after he heard the man gasp at his words.

"Come down kid, you are going to burst your brain if you keep hanging like that." (Y/n)'s eyes start to sparkle, the idea of his brain burst the splatter of his blood and the vacant of brain inside the skull make him excited not to mention an immediate death, sound festive. The man sweatdrop from how the adolescent mind works, "what's your name kid?"

"Huh? It's Sonokata (Y/n)" He almost looks like a kid waving his hands cheerily while he has a big smile except he was dangling his life thread from the Oak tree. "I am Horikawa Kunihiro, let's talk this out, kid. Jumping down doesn't solve things."   
  
  
  


A small gasp leaves (Y/n)'s lip as his eyes widens a little. "Horikawa Kunihiro? As in, ... As in, the, THE YAMANBAGIRI KUNIHIRO'S SMITH?!" The said male raised his eyebrows at the kid's knowledge. Not very many people know about him, most of them know about the sword he forges as it's in Ashikaga's hand but rare of them to know who is behind the beauty of Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Before he can ask (Y/n), however due to excitement the said dimwit lose his crossing feet on the branch and fall down. In panic, Horikawa run forwards to see if the kid crosses the river or not.   
  
  
  


"Fuck that hurt shit like bitch." Horikawa frown at the colourful vocabulary of Sonokata (Y/n). "Definitely rejected by death again, this is seriously a pain in the ass and pain in the neck."

Horikawa shakes his head as he knows that some of (Y/n)'s bones might be shattered. "Come kid let me help you. Such a troublesome urchin." The said maniac only smile in pain as the older man helps him to reach Horikawa's estate.   
  
  


(Y/n) indeed broke some of his feeble bones, his ribs, his left wrist and his neck. He is fucking immobile for a whole month.  
  


Serves you right, suicide maniac!   
  


\------------___  
  


**Horikawa Kunihiro-**

**A well known Samurai who serves under the Family of Ito.**   
**A smith who knows his way with iron and swords.**

**Under the request of Nagao Akinaga head of Ashikaga, he is to forges a copy of the original Yamanbagiri.**

**The swords later named after him- Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, due to him passing it to Komoro and being a good aid in slaying a spiritual being.**


	2. The Life; 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will go as slow and as painful as (Y/n) attempt to free himself from life. 
> 
> As for the Dazai trademark bandages, would you like it to be with you too or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :  
> Suicide, Suicide attempt, suicide jokes.  
> Cursing  
> Might contain a spoiler for KnY, BSD, and Reborn.  
> Boys love (Duh, reader love interest is basically nearly all chara)(exclude Uzui and Kagaya)  
> Death/Murder  
> Explicitly gruesome scene  
> Slow fucking burn  
> Not beta read, the fuck is that.

That above is what you will wear, the wine nagagi and light grey haori which later you will use above the demon slayer's uniform.

\------>>>

A month or so have pass (Y/n) is back kicking and searching a way to commit a clean suicide in the neighbourhood. The owner of dashing (E/c) orbs saunters his way near the river in the village.

"What a nice river~" The lanky male which still have bandage from his injury before smile charmingly as he glances lovingly in the deep river.  
  


"Time to die!" (Y/n) jumps and flung himself to the river  
  
  
  
  


"Not so fast you ungrateful brat."   
  
  
  
  


"ACK-!!!" 

Horikawa throws a looped obi around (Y/n)'s neck, yanking him backwards in order for the teen to not land in the water. Wheezing loudly, (Y/n) likely bust a rib by how loud he wheezes. Not to mention by the rash pull from Horikawa, he might of gain a bruise on his neck.

"Horika- " violently coughing (Y/n) sits up to ease his lungs and the burn in his neck. "Horikawa-jii-chan, can't you like let me, free dive?"

A click of disapproval could be heard, Horikawa shakes his head and hits (Y/n)'s forehead. "If you really wanted to die. At least, die an honourable death, this punk!" The older man continues to hit (Y/n)'s head non-stop.

"Ack- Jii-chan, that hurts shap, stop, I mean it! It hurst" Due to pain and constant hitting (Y/n)'s pronunciation are all mess. "By all means, does it looks like I am a person that lives and dies by honour? Jii-chan get you eyes chec- AHHHH!"

Horikawa kicked (Y/n)'s back, thankfully there no cracking sound from the poor bones. "I do think you would suit an honourable life and death. Don't sell your pitiful life short, its still a life, (Y/n)."

The said man only pursed his lower lips and rubbing his back, the abuses he goes through. Sighing, (Y/n) drop his shoulder and went slack on the dirt.

"Then what should I do, Horikawa-jii-chan? I am not even a good man, nor do I know how to live a life." Horikawa said nothing but drag the wine nagagi owner, by the obi that's still attached to his neck.

(Y/n) went silent as he tries his best to breathe and overcome the abuse, the abuse of love. Sure if he just went along he can die, but it's not a suicide and not to mention this hurt like fuck. (Y/n) have been exposed to the villager nearly a week now, they are all trying to customize themselves with the new resident. 

Still, it will be a monkey show when you see a person dragging others by an obi that's wrapped around the neck on the ground, almost look like the older man is walking his lazy cat. Some of the young gossiper bunch themselves and started to whisper among each other, not a whisper if (Y/n) can hear it but you know what? He has long learned not to hear it, the painful, painful whisper of shame. His whole life is a monstrosity already.

The villager already give him nicknames 'Jisatsu Maniac' Suicidal Maniac, that's basically his nicknames everywhere what's new, huh?

"Huh? Training ground? Jii-chan you gonna pummel me down here?" (Y/n) sat up and slowly untangle his neck from the navy obi, he didn't mind the dirt on his hair, his face and his haori.

"You said you are a no-good man right? And you don't lead your life, therefore I will shove you to reign it. One thing one you might say you are a no-good man, rest assured there will be people who will beat your head and change the way that rotten mind of yours works."

Horikawa threw him a Bokken, the brown wood sword just settle plainly in front of the teen. The older man comes back with his own Bokken, raised on the front, an offensive position.

"Come child. I find value in your pitiful life. Let me train you so you can proudly be send to your desire."

Sighing while smiling, (Y/n) raise himself, steadying himself as he knows he has no chance to attack first he draws his Bokken diagonally sustaining a defensive position.

Splendidly, a well-known world assassin is on his way to becoming a well-known samurai, hopefully soon.   
  


\----------___

**Bokken or generally called in japan as Bokutou, stated as a trainning sword made out of woods. Most of them are the size of Katana, sometimes the Bokken will shape like Wakizashi and tantou.**

**Standard Bokken was normally used in Kendo, Iaido, Aikido.**

**This type of non-lethal swords can become very dangerous under the hands of expert. It is proven by Miyamoto Musashi, he fight full armed foes with a Bokutou.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually in exam week but guess the fuck what? Yeah


	3. The Life; 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter where I abuse (Y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :   
> Suicide, Suicide attempt, suicide jokes.   
> Cursing   
> Might contain a spoiler for KnY, BSD, and Reborn.   
> Boys love (Duh, reader love interest is basically nearly all chara)(exclude Uzui and Kagaya)   
> Death/Murder  
> Explicitly gruesome scene   
> Slow fucking burn  
> Not beta read, the fuck is that.

Horikawa Kunihiro's POV

I look at the adolescent in front of me, many would say he is a young teen but not for me. I see the horror that his eyes carry, the straightness of his footing the sign of high alert, despite his crazy antics this kid is always on edge.

I realize first hand (Y/n) can't receive a normal kind of loving hand, he is suspicious of it, not use to it. Whatever happened in his past is not my place to interfere, but fate has come upon that's why we met a month ago. If a caring, kind and loving can't provide comfort for him then go with beating, discipline and less affection.

"JII-CHAN CAN YOU LIKE GO EASY ON ME? I JUST RECOVER FROM MY USELESS BONES CRACKING!" (Y/n) scream as he evades my many assaults, his footwork is good, his position is good, he too is agile for a person who said he just recover from broken bones.   
  
  
  
  
  


I realize this kid is talented.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No,   
  
  
  


He is polished.

Thought his way of handling swords is unsightly. I switch my Bokken now using my left hand as I thrust forward the wooden sword and hit his sides, while my right hand elbow his face.

"You have very poor sword handling." He flops to the ground seems like the dead, of course not this kid is too tough for death to claim him.

He turns around to face the sky, "I never use sword, Jii-chan. Moreover who in the sane mind would train themselves in the very early life to use a weapon, not like this era is ongoing war or so."

I know that's not true. I sat on the wooden engawa my Bokken in front of my feet as I gaze at the Wisteria tree, the tree that Father started to plant after Mother's death.

"Your move, your stance, your awareness speaks volume kid. (Y/n) with one look I know, you have been trained from a very young age. I won't pry but just so you know, we human are still at war." I close my eyes remembering the event, the event that made me understood just who is Human's enemy.

I can feel (Y/n)'s confusion, I would be too. normal people are not well informed about this. "(Y/n)."

"Hm, whats it Horikawa-jii-chan?"

"Do you know why only my Minka is the houses in this district that have Wisteria planted?" (Y/n) sit up and turned towards me, he doesn't know the answer. A month nearing two and I can read him like an open book, a frown mean continuous thinking which he has no answer to.  
  
  
  
  


"Because it is poisonous! And Horikawa-jii-chan is trying suicide!" 

"NO! YOU BONEHEAD!" I fling my Bokken straight to his head.   
  
  
  
  


"Geh!"   
  


"It is because demon dislikes it. The flower are poisonous for both Human and Demon likes." I cross my feet and tuck it under me, I look straight to his (E/c) eyes. (Y/n) seems to blank out, without missing a beat I continue explaining knowing he won't interrupt.

"The demon are flesh-hungry, who come out every the sun sleep. As they burn under the sun if they dare to step a little in the light, the more flesh they consume the stronger they get. Nothing can kill them exclude the Sun and the Progenitor himself."

Kibutsuji Muzan, that name strike fear for demon and human alike. His act of multiplying demons through his blood on the wound, his act of mass massacre and his act of gathering the strongest demon of them all to serves him. That wimp. 

"Then ... What have it to do with me?"

I stand up and walk towards the heirloom room. (Y/n) is following, even if his footsteps is almost as silent as an owl, this house is basically me every creak, every slide, every pressure I can feel it. 

From under the tatami, I pulled out a sword, the salvation for the demons. "This (Y/n), as you see you might recognize it." 

I saw his eyes widen and his mouth hung agape, he walks closer then I hand him the sword.

"It, ... It is Yamanbagiri Kunihiro ... How?" He frowns but that ceased away because of awe when he draws that sword out from the red scabbard.

I can see his eyes sparkles when he glides his fingers along the hamon, this kid is enamoured by a weapon. "(Y/n) this is not the first Yamanbagiri that I forge. This one is rather unique." He looks up at me questioning.

"This Yamanbagiri, is forge with Scarlet Crimson Iron Sand and Scarlet Crimson Ore, making him the first historic copy of Nichirin blade." He looks back to Yamanbagiri, this kid is still in awe crazy how something that's not worth the attention was gawked like this.

(Y/n) slide Yamanbagiri back to its scabbard urging me to continue explaining. "The other way to kill demons, other than waiting for sun and wisteria is this, Nichirin blade. They are made with special ore from Sunlight Mountain, making the blade with the power to absorbs sunlight."

When he tried to put it back, I hold the sword and push it to his chest. 

"I want you to have it."

He tilts his head in confusion, (Y/n) is ready to retorts but I told him the reason why.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You have to become a demon slayer."   
  
  
  
  
  


\--------____

**In Japan, there is Wisteria Garden, called Ashikaga Flower Park. This park blooms around 350 wisterias with a wide range of colour; light violet, purple, pink, bright yellow.**

**Historically Wisteria was a symbol of long life and immortality, despite that wisteria was know for its poison. Every part of wisteria contain mild poison, the most poisonous part is it seeds. Once ingested can cause abdominal pain, vomiting and diarrhea.**

**Thats more reason why demon cant have it. So they wont live forever, imagine they are immune towards this poisonous plant :')**


	4. The Life; 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah? a Double update?! I procrastinate too much on my assignment.

(Y/n)'s POV

The moment I heard 'Horikawa Kunihiro' I know bloody shit something's wrong. The Yamanbagiri's smith living almost 3 hundreds years ago from my life-supposed life. I realized I am fucking dead by the way.

Does this mean I am issekai-ed or this is some parallel world? If this is indeed some parallel world, I pray not to meet that annoying marshmallows eater.

In conclusion, I am back to the past where before world war.

.

Fuck this being immobile and bed-ridden is not fun, super bored not to mention my treasured possession still haven't existed. Wataru-sensei might as well haven't been born, how the hell can he published the book.

Damn it.

Not to mention i have been here for what 2 weeks? I am not allowed to get out of the room which means no suicide act. Nor can I fuck shit up.

Harsh.

Horikawa-jii-chan suddenly enters and introduced me to someone I never met. Not like I meet anyone other than Jii-chan.

"Sonokata, this is Fujiwara-san our neighbours. He will look out for you while I am not home."

The dark hair lady bows her head down, she is a fairly petite statue with long hair in buns. I was ready to flirt, but fuck fate really like to kick me around.

"Ah, thank you for the opportunity, Horikawa-san. I am excited to take care of a child, you know after all I can't have one with my husband." Smiling in pain count as smiling right?

Before Horikawa-jii-chan can goes out from my room I told him to call me by my first name, am not comfortable with deadman name.

"Does that mean I get to call you (Y/n)-kun, dear?"

"Yes, Fujiwara-san!" 

You can call me killer too or suicide bastard.

.

First of fucking all I hate this feeling, her hands very warm and kind. Delicately changes my bandage and cast, her eyes shows no curiosity nor hostility. It's been a week that Fujiwara-san took care of me and the whole week she hasn't ask anything about me, just dutifully take care of me.

"You know (Y/n)-kun, I have been married for almost 8 years with my husband. We are very happy yet there is something that we lack. Sometimes I pray to Goddess of Mercy, hoping for a child or maybe a right one to adopt."

God hears no shit, Fujiwara-san. If they are as real as what everyone said then why I have to suffer a life I don't want?

I only smile, what words can reach a hurting mother who loves a child that never existed? She suddenly stroke my (H/c) hair, making me stunned. I draw a sharp breath trying not to tremble in her hand.

Foreign.

It's not like I hate it. But what the fuck is this, why the sudden hair caress. She seems to notice I am plenty of uncomfortable, she removes her hand.

My ghost scar is itchy. Everything under my full body bandage itch. I look at her for awhile and dared myself to ask.

"Fujiwara-san, do you think some people don't deserve a second chance?" She slips away and opens the shoji window, coming back with a cup of tea.

"Depend on the person dear." Depends huh, that mean I have no right to repent.

"If they really wanted a second chance and they seek for it, they get it no matter what. I can see you don't believe in the second chance of redemption for yourself, (Y/n)-kun."

I chuckled, should I believe I got a second chance that's why I am here instead of the true death I should suffer in my world? Fujiwara-san only smiles, "Time is what you need, (Y/n)-kun."

Time.

Did I even have that?

I poke my bandaged hand, trying so hard not to scratch them.

"You know Fujiwara-san, I don't like my mother." She flashes me a sad smile. "I hate her. Am I wrong?"

"Feelings have a reason behind it. So you are not entirely wrong, because I don't know what occurs between you and your family I can't judge it too. It's all you."

I think I want to cry, I look up the ceiling so Fujiwara-san can't see my tears accumulating in my eyes.

Never in my miserable life have I been treated like this, well maybe once but that ends in ocean on the raining day with an upcoming storm.

Tragic truly. I slowly caress my bandages neck. 

  
  


"Fujiwara-san ..."

"Hai?"

"Can I call you Mother?"

"Yes, you can My son."

\------___

**Complete Suicide Manual (** **Kanzen** **Jisatsu** **Manyuaru** **) written by Wataru Tsurumi he wrote this book when he realized 'the hardness of living.' when he published the book the public reaction was over the heat, it's categorized as a book harmful for youth as it encouraged people to suicide because it is 'completely painless and marvelous experience'**

**Wataru Tsurumi said ”To think that at the worst crucial moment one can escape from the pain by committing suicide, one can live for the moment easier. So by distributing this book, I want to make this stifling society an easier place to live in. This is the aim of this book. And I never intend to encourage readers to commit suicide.” when asking about the controversial book.**

**For Japanese people, some of them thought Suicide as an honourable way to go, some were taking responsibility.**

**\--**

**(Y/n) do you need a hug?**

(Y/n) : **yes I mean no**


	5. The Life; 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Surprised and Disappointed Pikachu face*

"I want you to become Demon Slayer."

(Y/n) let out a confused noise at the same time posing a confused pikachu face. The fuck Horikawa?

"JII-CHAN THAT IS NOT SUICIDE. YOU ARE LETTING THE HIDEOUS DEMON KILL ME. I DON'T WANT IT!"

The older man sigh and shakes his head, pushing the sword closer to (Y/n). Without a word, Horikawa drag (Y/n)'s light grey haori.

The teen struggle with his might, but power over everything his twink ass can't win at this moment. Horikawa pull the adolescent forward and threw him down the training field again.

"Like I say. I will teach you how to hold a Katana, then the breathing training. After that, the rest is up to you, punk."

(Y/n)'s scrunch up in distaste, disgusted, file, he is going to get another beat-up season from the old man. Damn, he can't really take a rest, after all, he takes the month rest for granted now he will have every day filled with hellish torturous training. Which make him cringe hard remembering his past.

"Wait, the hell is breathing training? I don't have lungs problem Jii- GUH!"

Horikawa side chops his stomach, (Y/n) hold dearly for the stinging pain. "First, handling sword. Second, breathing training and technique"

That tone and look give no room for complaint, the (H/c) haired boy only sigh loudly and grimace from his sides pain.

Well, you can do it (Y/n) I root for you. I know for sure that training will inflict so much pain and strain to your muscle but, let it sink to your bones till it becomes a memory that you can remember as easy as breathing.

.

"You don't have to be that harsh, Kunihiro. (Y/n)-kun is still recovering." Fujiwara Sachi or what (Y/n) call today, Mother frown while tending to the boy's bruise. The two old men sat a little away on a small table with sake bottle indulging themselves in alcoholic beverages.

Fujiwara Hige, the head family of Fujiwara laugh while slapping his knee leaving his left hand holding the small cup of sake. "Ya, beat the kid down to ground? Tough bone ya 'ave there Kunihiro"

Horikawa only sips from his small cup without uttering shit to the man in front of him. Sachi sigh knowing her husband and Horikawa are soon going to be drunk.

"IS THAT SAKE?!" (Y/n) jumps up in excitement when he turns around after being rub ointment and put on a bandage. The only woman glared at her child, a month or so bonding she knows his tact for alcoholic drinks that's bad for one liver.

Horikawa only nods as he poured another cup and savour in the spicy and warm taste. "Can I have some."

That is not a question (Y/n) you are not asking when you already rush in to get another small cup, this damned bastard!

Before he can pour himself a glass, Sachi grabs his hand and lower the sake down the table. 

"No."

"But, Kaa-san?!"

"I said no young man."

Dejectedly, (Y/n) put down his cup and laid starfish style on the tatami and makes some whining sound, like a kicked dog.

Like a dog who doesn't get the promised treat. Yes, it is him now. Pouting like a child.

After the old man finishes 'partying' they tidied up the place and ready to retire to bed, while The Fujiwara's going back home.

Still in a dejected mood, (Y/n) make no movement until he flips himself now laying on his stomach. He slowly worms his way to his room.

Yes.

Worm.

Not slithering but the worm walk.

Pushing his hips up, then push his shoulder forward to create friction against the tatami, resulting in a little movement from his first position.

His bandages rub around the tatami, it is a wonder how it still is tightly warps around him and not loose after all of the movement.

When he was halfway out of the middle room, someone places the sake bottle in front of the worm.

"You need this." Fujiwara Hige chuckled and marvelled in the sight of his so-called adopted son, not legally.

Sparkle knot their way through his (E/c) eyes, yet he didn't change position only grab the bottle with both of his hands while he stays still on tatami.

"Ya gon get 'nother round of beatin' you can't stay sane 'nough." (Y/n) cried comically while smiling like he reached heaven, I mean he is at legal age before he comes to this world. That means he can drink and drunk.

(Y/n) nodded his head thankful of Hige act, even when Sachi told him, he cant have it Hige is considered enough to know (Y/n) need the shit.

"Now, does that mean you will call me Otou-san?" Grinning happily Hige look down at the boy.

Soon (Y/n) face morphed in disgust.

"No. Never." 

"Uwaahh, so cruel child!" 

\------___  
  
  


**Flash Character :**  
  
  


**Horikawa** **Kunihiro**

**Age : 49**  
**Occupation : A smith, A teacher.**  
**Family :**

**Wife (Unnamed Wife; Never make an appearance through the whole Fanfic.)**  
**Wife status : deceased**  
**(Tuberculosis)**

**Father status : deceased**  
**(Old age)**

**Mother status : deceased**  
**(Demon)**

**H/c : Black with tint of blue**  
**E/c : Very faint light brown**

**Breathing Styles :**  
**Breathing of Thunder**  
**Breathing of Flames ( Only Mastered 4 out of 9 Form)**

**Sword colour : Orange, shifted in light turn pale yellow.**

**Have a very close relationship with** **Ubuyashiki's** **Family. Despite not being a Demon Slayer. He at one point is the corporation's smith.**

-

  
  


**Fujiwara** **Sachi**  
**(Mother/Kaa-san by (Y/n))**

**Age : 36**

**Occupation : A Seamstress**

**Family :**

**Fujiawara** **Hige** **(Husband)**  
**Status : Alive and kicking**

**H/c : Light Brown**  
**E/c : Dark brown**

**She was a good friend with** **Horikawa's** **wife. Occasionally visit Orphanage due to her love for a child.**

**-**

**Fujiwara** **Hige**   
**(Unfortunately, (Y/n) refuses to call him father no matter how hard he tries)**

**Age : 42**

**Occupation : Work in Textile factory**

**Family :**

**Fujiwara** **Sachi (Wife)**  
**Status : Alive and giving plenty love to (Y/n)**

**H/c : black**  
**E/c : brown tint golden**

**A very laid back man and humorous. He thought of (Y/n) as his own son.**


	6. The Death; 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is what y'all call, the tragic protagonist backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :   
> Suicide, Suicide attempt, suicide jokes.   
> Cursing   
> Might contain a spoiler for KnY, BSD, and Reborn.   
> Boys love (Duh, reader love interest is basically nearly all chara)(exclude Uzui and Kagaya)   
> Death/Murder  
> Explicitly gruesome scene   
> Slow fucking burn  
> Not beta read, the fuck is that.

****

**Japan, Chiba,** **Kantou** **\- 20xx**   
**13 years ago**

(Y/n)' s POV

_Gift._

_Is it really a gift?_

_Or is it a cursed bestowed upon me?_

_I stare blankly at the three of them chattering happily, eating merrily, most of all a happy family._

_Why was I not included?_

_Why Mother?_

_Why Father?_

_Why Sister?_

_I was seated away from the dining table, standing on the corner of the kitchen but I still can see them._

_I can see them._

_I can see them._

_I still can see them._

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why must I be like this?_

_"Here's your food." The damned man threw me a plate with their leftovers on the floor. I was forced to crawl. Force to bend. Force to bark. Force to eat like a dog from the floor._

_I am tired._

_I am tired._

_I am tired._

_Yet, I am afraid._

_I am afraid._

_I am afraid._

_That 7 seconds was truly terrifying, they force my veins to freeze, force my visions to shut down, force my breathing to be fleeting and I seem to be nauseous._

_I snapped up from my thought. I hear her laugh. My sister._

_My sister._

_My lovely sister._

_If you were never born, will I get to replace you?_

_I am different._

_I am different._

_I am different._

_I am different?_

_I feel a sudden force on my checks my frail body crumble down on the floor. This make me realize, I am bathed in crimson._

_"YOU MONSTER CHILD, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER! YOU CHILD OF EVIL PERISH! PERISH! PERISH!"_

_Mother scream at me._

_Mother?_

_Mother?_

_Mother?_

_I am a child of evil?_

_Does that make you one too?_

_7 years old me forever resent the meaning of life. Why must I be alive? Alive? What is life?_

_That night father chained my neck to the backyard. Like a dog._

_Like a dog._

_I am a dog?_

_._

_._

_._

_I am_ **_not_ ** _a dog._

_Before the rises of the sun, he comes back. Father come back._

_He ..._

_He has a hammer._

_He has a hammer._

_He has a-_

**_Father steps on my left feet._ **

**_First._ **

**_Father seize my neck._ **

**_Second._ **

**_Father forces me to bend and kiss the grass._ **

**_Fourth._ **

**_Father swings his hammer on my spine._ **

**_Fifth._ **

**_Father shattered my bones_ **

**_Seventh._ **

_-hammer._

_I quickly embrace both of my freezing foot to my chest and squeeze in between the wall._

_My visions always come true._

_The death always happens._

_That 7 seconds is real._

_He laughs, he laughs, he laughs. This devil knows, yet he keeps trying._

_Why don't I just give up? What cost for life?_

_Suffering._

_Suffering._

_Suffering._

.

_The next day I was released but without a slap from my sister._

_Sister._

_Sister._

_What did I do to you for you to suddenly dislike me like this?_

_Right._

_I tried to kill you. I clawed your neck, I broke your skin. I smash your head on the wooden floor, I sat on your body as I watched you suffer through your lack of oxygen._

_As I recall, watching your face twist in agony, watching your breath come in short, watching your small hand try to push me off. Makes me feel something I have never felt before._

_It is a mixed feeling one I can't put a word to. Everything is in between when I watch you. Sister, did it hurt?_

_Sister, did you suffer?_

_Sister, did you feel it?_

_Everything comes to an abrupt stop when mother slaps me awake. Sister are you sad? Don't_ _worry I too feel the same._

_Mother._

_Mother._

_Dear mother why you birthed me. I didn't ask for this life. I didn't ask to suffer a life. I didn't ask to live a life._

  
_Mother, you say you hate me. Can I do that too? On the first hand, what is love?_

_What is hate?_

_Why are they so important. I don't give two shits about it._

_._   
  


.  
  
  
  


_"_ _Nii_ _-sama?"_

_I turn around from the small window after hearing the meek call. Only this person that's still having me as a family member._

_"Hm? What is it_ _Chihaya_ _?"_

_Mother once again lock me in the attic, so I didn't 'Waste away the oxygen in the house.'_

_The (H/c) haired child fiddles with her fingers as she looks at me._ _Chihaya_ _braves herself to sit next to me._

_"_ _Nii_ _-sama, I am truly sorry." I raised my eyebrow confused at the sudden apology. Despite being my parents favourite she never follows their steps in abusing me._

_I am jealous._

_Why don't you give me a reason to hate you too, Sister? Why don't you become human like what they claim themselves to be?_

_"Kaa-sama said I should get back at what you do to me. But I don't wanna, still, mother said she will be mad ... I don't want Kaa-sama to be mad at me."_

_Talk about selfish. That's normal I guess since she is pampered the moment she came out of that woman vagina. A blessing they say._

_"Why are you sorry? I tried to kill you."_

_"I know you didn't mean it!"_   
_She is crying. What a crybaby._

_"I don't mean it." She smiles at my words, what an easy girl to pleasure._

_She pull her collar down to show me the bruises and scars from two days ago. Still fresh, what a sight._

_"If you don't mean it then,_ _Nii_ _-sama have to kiss it better, that's what my friend says!" Not to mention an innocent girl._

_I slightly smile and lean closer to her neck as I hold her head. I pepper her whole neck and collarbone with a kiss, making her giggle._

_Her orange bubble soap._

_It's pleasing to smell not sharp or disturbing, just pleasant._

_"Did you ran out of your tutti-fruity shampoo?" She looks up at me and gasps._

_"_ _Nii_ _-sama how did you know?! You are always amazing! Even if you don't see it you know whatever it is." She claps in delight and began to ramble about how Mother said it is not a good shampoo due to its ingredient or whatever._

_"_ _Nii_ _-sama, do you like my new shampoo smell then?" She shoves me bunch of her long (H/c) locks to my nose. I nod, though tutti-fruity suits her better the new one seems to not last long and do not make any impact or mix well with her orange smell._

_Before she can ask me anything, I heard mother call for_ _Chihaya_ _. Living here for almost 7 years hone my ability to senses every movement around me and my hearing ability. I usher her out slowly on the stairs down, so Mother won't know she have been visiting me._

_No one actually knows,_ _Chihaya_ _is frequently visiting me._

_And I love the fact that she is the only one who visited me. Our secret._   
  
  


_-_

_I sit near the window to absorbs light so I can continue to read the book. No worries it is not from my parents I stole it when I get the chance. Why would they buy books when they don't even give me fresh food?_

_The night just rise, somehow I heard a commotion down there. Does it look like I care?_   
  
  


_No._

_Even if I don't_ _care it_ _still happens to me._ _Really laughable fate._

_Someone broke the small attic door down, the man from the brute strength I can tell is staring at me. I ignore him and continue my book. What is better than a pussy?_

_A good book. And I am holding one._

_"Kid. Come with me" I look at him for a while, he seems to mirror my expression nonchalant. I can feel the tension seems like if I don't obey he will shoot me. Putting my book down I follow him, into the unknown._

_He didn't pull or grip on me, He is pointing a gun behind my head. Like I care, shoot I dare you chicken. When we arrived at the living room I see other people too, it's like a black parade._ _But my Father never took me to the city._

_They wore black suits, holding a gun and some sunglasses. Except for this one._

_The one with red cloak standing in the middle room and gaze at me I can't see his eyes, it's covered by his blonde locks. "Sir, he is locked in the attic. What should we do?"_

_The blondie hum away and pulled out two handguns. He loads both of them with 5 bullets, cocked them and stand in front of me._ _Oh. Yes. I am dead._

_"Do you know what's happening, Kid" I shake my head, "do you know what debt is?" Another head shakes for the blonde. He grins wildly then pulled out one of the gun's cartridge._

_"See, this gun can hold and fire 6 bullets in one go. This one only have 5. In order to fire full 6 shots, this gun borrows from other guns one bullet." He pull out the other gun and take one of its bullet, to load it into the one he is holding._

_"Now, this gun is full. This make it 6 bullets, but one doesn't belong to it, it only borrows the bullet. So the gun must in name return the bullet to it's real owner, in the term of time that agreed on both sides."_

_"What happens if it's late returned or never?" I question him. He pointed the 6 bullets gun at me._

_"We obliterate them."_

_He is going to kill me then?_

_Nice._

_"Sir. The wife and the child." Three more men come out while dragging mother and sister, they are bound by some rope._

_Dude read the atmosphere, I am going to be shot here why interrupt?!_

_I turn around to see the two._

_Mother is screaming._

_Sister is crying._

_Where is that man?_

_"Did you dispose of his corpse?" The blonde asks his underlings, they only nod and point behind to the backyard._

_Oh ... He died._

_The blonde walk closer towards the pair and point it at Mother's forehead. "DON'T, DON'T SHOOT ME, I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING JUST LET MY DAUGHTER AND ME GO. YOU ALREADY GET WHAT YOU SOUGHT FOR RIGHT?! LET THE TWO OF US GO."_

_The ..._

_The two of us._

_My daughter and Me._

_I stare at the woman. A demon between human. Now I understand why she called me a child of monster, she is one after all._

_I smile while the blonde puff out an irks mark from the constant screaming. He turns to me, seems taken aback little, what is it because I am smiling? Or because I am not crying or begging for life?_

_Jokes on you, why should I beg for life. Nonsense._

_"Kid come 'ere" I follow his instruction before he can utter another out he was interrupted by the crazy woman. "YOU CAN HAVE HIM INSTEAD, KILL HIM OR WHATEVER BUT LET US GO!"_

_I can feel the twitch of this blonde hair man, he is at limit, he gonna burst like a kettle on the fire. He stands in front of me and hands me the gun._

_"Choose. The machine gun behind or you" He pointed at the two of them as I heard, hoard of men stand behind of me and ready the machine gun._

_Oh. It is very easy._

_You are basically asking a famished dog to choose between chewing a dry bone or a meat, in the meat case it is life human._

_I smile giddily._

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL CHILD. AWAY YOU MONSTER!" The woman screams at me trying to kick me. I am not coming for you first Jesus Christ, stay still bitch._

_I smile at_ _Chihaya_ _, she flashed me a smile too. I point her with the 6 bullets gun, not even second go I fired it straight at her skull. The blood slowly trickle down her forehead to her nose._

_Cascading down her chin, she has a very dainty face and small smiling lips and (E/c) orbs wide full of tears. I like this look the most, especially if she can blush._

_I turn to the wailing woman. She is wailing? That turn static for a while, come to think of it. This is my first time holding a gun, yet I am not trembling nor I missed the target._   
  
  


_"Sir." The blonde man look at me questioningly._

_"Can I have the other loaded gun? 5 is not enough for my dear Mother"_   
  
  


_He smirked crazily and pull out the other gun with 4 bullets._

_"Sure. It is_ _Ilevar's_ _property after all."_   
  
  
  
  


\------___  
  
  


**(Y/n)'s first kill is at 7 years old.**

**His first victim is his own younger sister, who he secretly loves and his act is actually a mercy kill.**

**While for his own mother he took time and joy to torture and kill.**

**The executive was actually told by the boss to wipe the entire Sonokata. But he kind of sees his past self in (Y/n) a tortured and suffering child in a FAMILY. Therefore making him spare little (Y/n) and see if he can be any use.**

**The answer yes, because he didn't hesitate to kill his family.**

**Ilevar** **Famiglia** **is the biggest Mafia syndicate in Chiba region. They have very many connections to another mafia most of them from overseas which make them hated by Yakuza.**

-

**I will be asking again. Do you need a hug, (Y/n)?**

(Y/n) : ***choking on tears* N-, ... Actually Yes...**

**Dw you will get all the love in this life**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not death, but my Grandpa sure is. I am longing to update all of my ff, but the tradition for death person sure drag long for around 7 days. *Sad Kiki's noises* 
> 
> °•°
> 
> Demon Slayer belong to Gotouge Koyoharu   
> Katekyou Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira  
> Bungou Stray dogs belong to Kafka Asagiri and design by Harukawa-sensei


	7. The Life; 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mention that meme below*

"You are still ass in holding and swinging the sword"   
  


"THAT IS HARSH HORIKAWA-JII-CHAN!" (Y/n) scream in the midst of rain. Yes. It is raining and this lil' thot is still forced to endure it and swing his swords.

The (H/c) haired male is shivering in cold and pain, the rain pelted harshly on his bandaged skin. Even if it is bandaged it does nothing to cover his (S/c) from the harsh rain. He continues to swing his swords continue from where left off, 143 swings.

"By all means, I'm gonna start cursing Zennyo for bringing the rain!" (Y/n) yelled while he keeps swinging his sword.   
  
  
  
  
  


"YOU DON'T CURSE GOD WHO BRING RAIN, DIMWIT!"   
  
  
  


"BUT, JII-CHAN IT'S BEEN RAINING FOR WHAT NEARLY 3 DAY!"   
  
  
  
  


The two keeps shouting back and forth, Horikawa sitting leisurely on the wooden engawa while the boy suffers the harsh pelting rain. (Y/n) keep shivering and trembling in the cold, that didn't deter his swords swinging, Horikawa told him he has to reach 600 swings today.

Fujiwara Sachi peeks from behind the shoji door in worry. Not that she can do anything since the boy himself insisted to keep training.

The rain didn't ease up, it continues to pour harshly down the earth. Mumbling cursing words towards Zennyo Ryūō, this ungrateful brat mad because of rain.   
  


"Breathe. You are cold, right? Breathe in rhythm, so you can warm your body up and not shaking like some leaf." (Y/n) frown in confusion, create what now? Breathing can make your body warm? Say what?

The boy despite confusion swirling, he gives it a try. How is breathing supposed to warm the body when the air is cold and it is raining. When the bandages and the yukata are wet and drenching still continues to absorb the rain water.  
  
  
  


What is breathing again?   
  


Inhaling Oxygen then Exhaling carbon dioxide right?   
  


How can one body become warm when am breathing cold air?   
  


Inhale?   
  


Exhale?   
  


Right.   
  


Sighing the (H/c) haired adolescent shakes his hair like a wet dog, trying to ease the heavy water accumulated in his hair. Grumbling (Y/n) start to breathe as always but he still shudders in cold, trying to recall what the older man said. He nearly stumbles forward due to the sticky puddle under him.

Squinting his (E/c) orbs in distaste, it is hard to think of anything when the rain harshly pelt against his head and bandaged body.  
  


"I have to focus on." (Y/n) said while closing his eyes. Slowly he inhales the amount of air till his lungs feel constricted then he let go of the air, without any force. He starts to swing his sword down. The sword rises up in tempo of his lungs taking in oxygen, it swings down with so much forces when (Y/n) exhale gently creating a friction between the air, water and the iron.

The longer he maintains the same breathing tempo, the stronger his swings of katana the air around him clear up. Unconsciously his body starts warming up, the swinging becomes easier and his body is light.

Horikawa stands up suddenly when he saw it, he saw how the thin iron that's quite rusty, cut through the air and rain. Making it seems like the area between the swings are empty from any rainwater.   
  


The (S/c) skin teen gradually gain colour after drenching in rains for hours. His body starts to get warmer, he is warm under the drenching upcoming storm. His temperature is normal under the wet bandages and yukata.

"This kid ..." Horikawa is flabbergast. The older man saw how (Y/n) slowly mastered breathing technique not only he easily get the hang of it but (Y/n) is doing constant total concentration breathing. Without the teen realising it.   
  


-  
  


Sachi is fussing about (Y/n)'s spartan training while drying his hair with a towel, the teen only laugh.

"See Kaa-san, I won't get sick I don't know how but somehow slowly during the last 400 some swings it didn't feel like raining and it is warm. I guess?" The woman continues to frown, her child. Her only child, that didn't make her assured by his hellish training.

After all, what can beat a mother's love is the child's headstrong personality.  
  


.  
  


When dinner comes, it's like always (Y/n) the chatterbox. Horikawa himself already accustomed with it, he secretly adores it actually feels homier.   
***God, why you have forsaken me, that autocorrected into Hornier.***

"You know what are you doing just now when training, kid?" (Y/n) tilt his head, later he shakes his head. He only focuses on breathing and swinging the sword in tempo with his breath.

'I thought so.' Horikawa inner facepalm seems like he can't go and train (Y/n) in normal order. Time to switch it up, in hope the kid can get the hang of Total Concentration breathing.   
  


-  
  


The next day the pair climb their way up a mountain which have a big ass waterfall. When they arrive the teen realized what will happen, turn his heels to walk down the mountain.

"Stay where you are." (Y/n) jolt and grimace, his fate now skateboard down to hell, today too he must suffer.

Seems like Horikawa bring something with him, but wait it is not just something. It is (Y/n) favourite sturdy rope for suicide. Momentary the (H/c) haired teen sparkle in delight, 'yes. Suicide' he thought what a poor tricked soul.

Horikawa tie two ropes on (Y/n)'s ankle. Sadly it is connected to medium boulder. Wait fuck don't-   
  
  
  


"Jii-chan ...?" The teen's eyes are wide and full of horror.  
  


"Now swim, Moron."   
  
  
  


The old man pushes the suicide maniac down the waterfall. From afar you can hear his pathetic girlish scream, maybe 3 octaves above his usual whining voice.

"Try to breathe and not die. The water is pretty deep, don't drown good luck!"   
After encouragingly shout at the waterfall, Horikawa turns around and slowly walk down the mountain. Horikawa knows the best after all if training sword is slow with the outcome but when he can master a breathing technique in ease, why not that first.  
  


He might be struggling to swim up the surface of water now but, the boulder proves to be a horrible companion. Poor teen, when he thought he won't get another beating, he gets a swimming lesson.   
  
  
  


Bye menace, hope you choke on water and die.   
  
  


.  
  
  


"Fuck you Kiki, this is not how you treat your main character!" (Y/n) scream when he manages to surface his head above water, breathing heavily trying to not drown because of the heaviness of the two boulders.  
  
  
  


.  
  
  
  


Oh, he lived! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zennyo Ryūō
> 
> The Goddess of Dragon King, who bring forth rain and storm that saves people from draught.
> 
> Zennyo supposedly lived in the Ryūketsu "Dragon Hole/Cave" on Murōyama "Mount Murō" in Nara prefecture, which was an ancient locale of Japanese dragon worship and rainmaking ceremonies.
> 
> A golden snake-like, measuring eight sun 寸 (approx. 24 cm) riding on the head of a dragon measuring nine shaku 尺 (approx. 2.7 m). This description is repeated in several other literary sources. 
> 
> °•°
> 
> Demon Slayer belong to Gotouge Koyoharu   
> Katekyou Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira  
> Bungou Stray dogs belong to Kafka Asagiri and design by Harukawa-sensei


	8. The Life; 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotouge : *make hot characters* 
> 
> Me : ...
> 
> Gotouge : *make plain side characters that doesn't even have screentime more than 10 min.* 
> 
> Me : Aight, time to Simp for the plain one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Murata supposed to go to Final selection together with Giyuu and Sabito but, where's the fun in that? 
> 
> Bcz I play God. Murata, Ozaki and Aoi goes to the same year of Final Selection together with (Y/n). Which is 2 years before canon timeline, which is 4 years before Tanjiro's Final Selection. 
> 
> I forget or it is not written anywhere, did the Final Selection only happen 2years once? Idk, in my case, it is each year once. So Sabito and Giyuu go a year before (Y/N).

(Y/n)'s POV 

First of fucking all I am buried.

How the heck in the name of roasted marshmallow this shit happens. Oh yeah. 

HORIKAWA-JII-CHAN HAPPENS! 

That mothertrucker buried me and told me to survive 2 days a night down here!!! 

Damn man. This hole is just the size of my body I can't move shit, is this how Sasuke feels when his sensei drag him six feet under? Though he have his head above the earth. I AM FULLY BURIED. 

Maybe I can imagine myself as Tomb Raider? Who knows? 

Seriously the torturous 5 months or so training is really tiring, it is almost the same level as Mafia back then. There is a difference. Even if the main reason to be trained is to kill, Jii-chan said there's more to it. 

Taking a nap won't be a problem right? I guess there is. Shit the oxygen down here is thinner than under the sea. 

Subarashi. 

My layers of bandages make it more humid down here. Never know the death feels like being fried. 

I try to do total concentration breathing, I still have a hard time making it constant. I think my ribs might sizzle when I try it more than 6 hours, it's painful you know. 

Fuck.

I hate how sharp my senses are, I can feel people walking above me not directly but from miles away. The thumping of my heart. The slithery earth worms. The footsteps. Wait there is this hasty light footstep. 

Oh, Kaa-san. 

She will rampage when she knows where I am, poor Jii-chan. But where is Horikawa-Jii-chan? After burying me he just poof away, he seriously just left me to die here. 

\- 

"I swear to every deity above, Kunihiro! He is just a child, why did you do that kind of thing? You shouldn't burry him even if it is for the sakes of training!" Kaa-san is mad. 

Horikawa-Jii-chan paid no mind to Kaa-san's lecture, he just continues sips his tea. I look forth between the three of them, Hige-san too is here but he is afraid to speak anything since Kaa-san is raging. 

"(Y/n)." I turn to Jii-chan, both of his hand is on his knee as he looks outside from the opened shoji door. 

"The Final Selection is just two weeks away. How do you feel about it" that is not a question. He seems to head on for me to go this year, am I even ready? Is Jii-chan unsaid question.

Who am I kidding, I am always ready for everything.

Especially death. 

I flash a smile to Kaa-san who is concern about it. "Of course I am Horikawa-jii-chan. Not like I have any choice right." Said man only nod his head satisfy from my answer. 

"Draw your sword, (Y/n). Why don't we see the colour, if it can change then you are really ready." I stand up to grab MY Yamanbagiri. Yes. Jii-chan really give it to me and now that beautiful katana is mine. 

Yamanbagiri, My Yamanbagiri have red saya and gold lining on its handle. The OG is very pleasing but mine the nichirin version is very gorgeous. 

When I got back to the living room, the tension is high. I know for sure Kaa-san won't allow me to go, Horikawa-jii-chan is set on for me to go, and Hige-san is in between maybe pro to Kaa-san. 

I sat in front of Kaa-san as Jii-chan turn around so he can see my Yamanbagiri when I pull it out. Damn. What if Yaman didn't change colour? That's fucking bad then. 

They all look at my hand as I slowly unsheathed Yaman from his saya. Yaman's silvery iron reflects the afternoon sun making it very eye-catching. Soon something from the habaki very base the hamon started to change in colour, the colour crawls itself to the rest of Yaman. 

.

.

"Purple ...?" 

"It is purple..." Horikawa-Jii-chan frown. 

Huh? What's wrong with the colour? Personally, it gives more charm to Yamanbagiri, the colour is aesthetically pleasing. 

"Never have I seen the colour before. Kunihiro, have you seen this?" Hige-san dumbfoundedly points at my Yaman. Horikawa-jii-chan shakes his head, not knowing what kind of colour it is. 

Kaa-san frown in distaste, I know she is not willingly to let me go to Final selection. "I have never seen purple but I have seen lavender. The serpent Hashira's Nichirin." 

"Does that mean mine is bad omen?!" I wave around my Yaman earning a smack from Jii-chan. "Who knows what the meaning is, this is just the same as if you get the black colour." 

Black? Now that is a big bad omen. Well, I just only need to find how to use this colour and make it compatible with the breathing style that I will adopt soon. 

-

"Be careful, (Y/n). Please come home." Kaa-san is crying, why the heck does it sounds like parents sending their child to a war? 

Hige-san only pats my shoulder and give me an encouraging smile. 

"I believe this is all the teaching I can give you. Go and seek the life yourself, (Y/n)." 

Horikawa-jii-chan stern face softens slightly as he hugs me. 

He ... Hugs me? 

My mind went numb but I try to stop tears that threaten to fall. This is the most I ever get from Jii-chan. After he releases me from his hug he pats my head.

"Come back soon. Son." 

-

Fujikasane Mountain. 5 days walking to reach that place, the place where it's full of wisteria. I swipe my bangs over my forehead to feel the breeze it's tranquil. 

As soon as I saw the mass of pink-purple in front of me, I know I am at the right place. I pass by the red torii decorated by very many charms and praying paper. For what? Like there is a yokai wandering around. 

Seems like I am early, there's only what ...

5 

6

9

Including me. 

I was passing some of them who sat under the wisteria, trying to sit on the shrine's engawa but stop midway. 

I saw a lady. 

Beautiful lady in faded green yukata with a red lining. 

I speed walk towards her, she stands there alone after all I am just trying to keep her company. When I am face to face with her I give her a smile and take her right hand. 

"What a lovely day to be met with such beauty. A thousand wisterias with colourful bloom makes no match for this stunning lady." She blushes bashfully at my words and as I kiss her hand. 

I hold both of her hands to my chest and shove my face close to her face, indeed a beauty with superb charms. Her alluring black eyes shine lively and her hair in a high ponytail black as coal yet worth the diamond. 

"Mister ... Sir, uhm... Can you let, let my hands go?" 

Ah. Even her voice is alluring, such an opulent sound! 

"Would you like to commit double suicide with me, lovely lady?" 

"EH?!" 

She screams in shock earning a glance from other participants. She silent down when she realises we are being stared by others. 

"Why- why would you commit a suicide..?" She questions worryingly, what a kind soul. Lovely! 

"Why not! Life is such an inconvenience, death sound festive to me. I will be very delighted to have you as my suicide partner~" She shakes her head making her black hair flown over her face, her frown didn't cease a little bit. 

Suddenly she slips her hands away from my hand to put in on my shoulder. "Don't die! There must be very many people who love you and awaits you!" 

She jolts my body forward and back tries to make me come to my sense. "There is." She smile when she heard my answer.

"And it's you, that's why let us commit suicide, my lady!" She widens her eyes in defeat, I continue to grab her hand on both my shoulder to pull us closer before I can affirm her to commit suicide with me someone dared to fucking interrupt. 

This person pulls the neck of my grey haori and stands in between us. "Miss are you alright?" The black hair boy that's in front of me ask the lady, he turns around to glare at me. 

"You can't go around and disturb another participants. She might be trying to focus what if some other people bother you instead!" I only laugh at him, what is with people and kindness that won't feed the world. 

Before I can reply to the man, some twins walk out from the shrine. One with black hair and one with white hair both wearing white-purple kimono with hair accessories, is that wisteria? 

"Welcome to the final selection." the ravenette said with her stoic smile. "There are demons trapped above in this mountain and unable to leave." Continue the white-haired twin.

"That is because demons hate wisteria and act as a poison for them." Huh, so what Horikawa-Jii-chan said is true. The ravenette continues to explain, "However, there will be no wisteria from this point of."

"Participants must survive seven days in this mountain." Damn, Lord. A fucking week?

"We pray for your survival." The twins said in unison. Actually, they are kinda cute, I would like to squeeze both. They can squeeze me to death too. 

After hearing the announcement, all of them rush in. Yo, Bitch? Calm the fuck down, remember last time team 7 rush in to rob the bells from Kakashi? Yeah, they fucked up. I leisurely walk in the mountain, this is still noon so the demon might still be sleeping somewhere. 

I walk to the east side of the mountain, my senses pick up some of the participants is scattered near my position. Oh, and the baby in the sky are going for rest now. 

Autobots roll out! 

"YO, DEMONS. IT'S YA BOI, (Y/N). COME TAKE ME PUSSY!" 

I scream at nothing, finally, I can use that catchphrase I can never use that back then. I giggle silently seems like someone have the balls. 

A blob-like demon dash out mumbling gibberish, I spread my feet apart readying my stance to guillotine the demon's head. Silently, gracefully without even moving an inch the demon's head fall off as it scream in hatred. 

Slowly the body starts to disintegrated. Wow, fuck. This is like Mr Stark I don't feel so good. Damn. War flashback. So you are telling me I snap my Thanos at the demon when I beheaded them? 

Cool. 

.

The second day has pass now I turned into an owl, sleep at day I prowl at night. I mean what is sleep, I only take nap. Sleep is for the weak. I only take a kitten nap.

The sun once again go down, come to think of it, the sun never sleeps it just turn around, round, baby round, round like a record- 

I slap myself before I can go and immerse in my brain. Some of the participants walk around the mountain, but geniuses stay one place baby. The meat shall be delivered to your place, which is why I am still around here. 

Before I can go deeper I heard a scream, should I help or not? 

Nah, I am not some kind of humanitarian. 

That cease away when I saw a girl with butterfly clips in twintails and purple yukata, she is shaking like the autumn leaf. I walk towards her and stand in front of her, taking her shaking hands in mine. 

"What a precious lady, to have her shaking in fear is unfit for such a lovely like you." I smile charmingly, she shoots me a confused stare. The demon behind me gurgle, wait for your turn you little shit I am still immersed by this beauty in front of me. 

When she heard the demon she seems to panic more, this demon is cock blocking me what the fuck. "Oi! I am talking with a beautiful lady here how dare you to interrupt our precious moment!" 

Suddenly I blank out, due to a moment of shock and unprepared reaction from the demon it slams me to a tree. Damn everything is static, I stand up slowly my sight is blurry this is not what I want. 

"Sir, are you alright!" The black hair girl runs toward me but the demon manage to grab her hand successfully making her drop her sword. 

"Humans ... Time to FEAST!!!" The demon screams in delight. The only delight for me is Delfi delicious bitch. As soon as I manage to stand straight the demon's head found unattached from its body. 

"There~ dropping a lady is very impolite of the fucking damned demon." I am carrying her after the demon drops her. Aw look at her she is blushing so cute I would like a kiss. 

Think she will do a double suicide with me? I won't know if I don't ask! 

"O' splendid lady, would you accompanied me to a double suicide?" 

"WHAT ARE YOU? CRAZY?" 

She slaps me. Ah, She gives me her mark! Such an honour. She struggles away from my arms so I slowly put her down. She grabs her sword and glare at me. 

"What do you mean by suicide?" She sheaths her sword in her black saya, her eyes show uneasiness. "Exactly like what I mention, a double suicide, only able to do when there's two of us" 

She shakes her head in confusion, later she drops her gaze and thank me for that moment ago. It's not like I really want to help, it's just there's a pretty lady in need, of course, I will go. She cautiously get closer to me, I guess to check if I had any wound from that demon. 

"May I ask your name?" I look at her blue eyes, almost like the ocean in midnight. I smile slightly when the wind blows away my (H/c) fringes. 

"(Y/n). Horikawa (Y/n)." My heart beat tenderly when I recall, I am no longer belongs to that damned family. 

She nods silently as we walk side by side, "Mine is Kanzaki Aoi. Thank you again, (Y/n)-san." She is kinda cute despite her gruff demeanour, I would like a pinch. 

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" 

Aoi kicked me when I pinch both her cheeks. I only chuckle at her behaviour. 

"Guess what Aoi-chan? You are stuck with me for the rest of five days." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOOSE YOUR LOVELY KASUGAI CROW : 
> 
> Nobu - 
> 
> A slight bigger crow than a normal one. Black feather and brown bead eyes. 
> 
> Personality :  
> Kunikida Doppo heavily based.  
> Very strict, everything has it's ideal way, very demanding, sometimes loud when you ignore his ideals, and like to lash out an attack. 
> 
> Fuwa - 
> 
> A female crow, with brown feather and black bead eyes. Very agile and silent in her flight. 
> 
> Personality :  
> Uraraka Ochako heavily based.  
> Very Bubbly, will cheer you up, always ask for foods, will use your hair as a nest, always helpful, and sometimes gets too fired up. 
> 
> Shifuyu - 
> 
> Actually an Owl. Grey and brown feather with blue constellation's eyes. 
> 
> Personality :  
> Norman heavily based.  
> Mostly silent, will perch on your shoulder as your company, knows every way so you won't get lost, will hoot lowly when petted on the head, and always on watch out about danger. 
> 
> Mahiro - 
> 
> A rather small female crow, nearly the same size as a Robin. With black feather and purple bead eyes. 
> 
> Personality :  
> Fuwa Aika heavily based.  
> Silent most of the time, have a bad and cold attitude, tend to disappear, sometimes like to be mad at you for no reason, always sarcastic, and easily irritate other people. 
> 
> PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR COMPANION WISELY~


	9. The Life; 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE Y'ALL THE BIRDIE WILL BE NOBU THE HOSTILE IDEALIST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :  
> Suicide, Suicide attempt, suicide jokes.  
> Cursing  
> Might contain a spoiler for KnY, BSD, and Reborn.  
> Boys love (Duh, reader love interest is basically nearly all chara)(exclude Uzui and Kagaya)  
> Death/Murder  
> Explicitly gruesome scene  
> Slow fucking burn  
> Not beta read, the fuck is that.

Kanzaki Aoi's POV

Gone?

WAIT WHERE IS (Y/N)?!

I scrounge the nearby area mostly the tall tree, he might be trying suicide or what he said, relaxing hanging. I am really thankful for his help and how he protected me, but I really don't like it when he starts to go crazy about suicide and do a stupid thing to end his life.

Ah. Found him.

I throw the nearest stone his way, so he can't climb that tree. After (Y/n) falls down, I slowly walk in front of him and put both of my hands on my waist.

"How many times have I said not to do some Suicide?! This 7 days in Fujikasane mountain is already a suicide wish!" Seems that didn't work, his (E/c) pair of eyes start to sparkles at the mention of suicide. I hit his head with my black saya, to clear his head.

He only laughs at me. What a jerk, my brow knot together I can feel anger scorch my inner.

"There there, I will quit talking about suicide only today. Just because Aoi-chan is very cute when mad." He smoothes down my hair and my twintails, talks about personal space.

Today is the last day final selection, we are slowly walking down the mountain. It is actually today if you count in midnight, (Y/n) said it's easier if we make our way down to the shrine when the dawn begin. Less encounter with the demon.

I look to my left, (Y/n) is bandaged from his neck to his ankles leaving only his hand, face and feet to be seen. Does he have that many of scar? I am afraid I cross some boundaries so I never mention his old bandages around his body.

He too gains new bandage around his head and around his left hand as the fifth day he broke his left wrist when we encountered some butterfly-like demon. He freaks out and flips out, I wonder why.

Furrowing my brow, I now realize. I have done nothing, I have promised Kanae-san and Shinobu-san to become a demon Slayer due to my family. But what of use I am? I keep getting scared, visibly shaking. If (Y/n) didn't found me that day ... I might be their food.

The thought of it sends shivers down my spine. I can die ... And I will leave Kanao-chan alone. The flash of black hair girl in a side ponytail and violet eyes makes my eyes prickly with tears.

"Say, Aoi-chan. Why did you come here to participate in the final selection." (Y/n) ask while he put both his hand behind his head, now that I realized it. His face is quite sharp, his cheekbones are high, his lips are thin and pale and his lashes. His lower lashes are longer and beautiful, not to mention his (E/c) eyes. The pair of gems are very pretty illuminated by the moonlight.

Just. There's something so lonely about his (E/c).

"My family was killed by the demon. Then I got saved by Flower Hashira, I thought maybe I can avenge my family by becoming demon slayer. Looking at it, I am very weak, immature, and worthless." The (S/c) boy only hummed thoughtfully.

"What about you, (Y/n)? Why did you participate in this final selection." Did he too come from the same pain as I endure? Is that why his smile is so lonely and he talks and acts about suicide?

"Some bear shoves me a sword and drag me here." He chuckled in glee, I glare at him pointedly.

"BE SERIOUS!"

"I AM!" He shouts back with a smile. That lonely smile is actually contagious.

I sigh and let out a small smile, I can't stay mad with him. What a weirdo.

Ah. We are close from up here we can see the red torii gate, a little more and we are safe. (Y/n) is humming his double suicide song again, why is that a thing again? Encouraging someone to die is that a good thing to make a song out of it?

"Woah woah, yeah~ Shinju wa hitroi de wa dekinai ~" He sings in such delight, is he not afraid of death?

.

Finally, we reach the start base, looks like we are the first person to make it back. (Y/n) somehow suspiciously walk around the shrine and take a peek inside.

"Oi! What are you doing, (Y/n)?" I sat down on the stone stair, tired from his weird antics. "Searching for the twins. I want them to squeeze me to death, even if they are a child they still are a girl!" He hit his left hand on his right palm as in solving the world's problem.

I sigh for the nth time, I look down at my dirty yukata, I look at both of my hands. When I thought about it, can I even become a decent demon slayer? I can't even survive seven days without (Y/n).

"Say, Aoi-chan."

"Huh, what is it, (Y/n)?"

He seems to cease his adventure to capture the twins and he slowly walks my way and sat next to me. "Don't really think of it. You know becoming demon slayer are not always to hold nichirin to demon's head."

I tilt my head in confusion, he smiles and points at his bandaged head. "Without you to know what healing plant to use inside there, 3 days ago I might be dead from a head concussion. Then if you are not there, I might still have a broken wrist and unable to wield my Yaman with both hands. So I thank you, for what you are."

Unknowingly my tears drip down my cheeks, the heavy feeling in my chest parted with me, my shoulders are lighter. He is right. Why didn't I think about it. Shinobu-san too didn't behead a demon, she used poison.

"Ah! Don't cry, tears and women don't suit each oth-" I cut him off as I hug him. He seems to tense up, at this moment I am very thankful to be able to meet a person like all of them. Thank you Kanae-san, Thank you Shinobu-san, Thank you Kanao-chan and lastly Thank you (Y/n).

.

When the noon come some of the participants come back with a horror-stricken face. I guess that will be me If I never stumble to (Y/n). Both of us stand under the wisteria tree, to avoid the sun apparently is what (Y/n) said, he seems to despise heat.

"Congratulations on passing the final selection." The white hair twin said as they emerge from the shrine.

The black hair twin says with her blank smile, "Before that you must pay for the cost of the uniform. Then we are going to measure your body and have rank engraved on your hand."

"We are going to assign each of you a kasugaigarasu." The White hair twin continues, suddenly a black crow land on my shoulder. I turn to look at (Y/n)'s crow just for me to silently holding in a laugh.

(Y/n) has a discontent and discomfort face as the crow land and claw on his head. He shoots me a cringing face, I learn that he doesn't like someone to touch his head and hair if he doesn't know about it.

"As you have known, in demon slayer there is rank to go with." The black hair twins said with their creepy smile.

"Mizunoto"

"Mizunoe"

"Kanoto"

"Kanoe"

"Tsuchinoto"

"Tsuchinoe"

"Hinoto"

"Hinoe"

"Kinoto"

"Kinoe"

"All of you now are on the lowest rank." The white hair twins said as later continue by her black hair twin. "Which is Mizunoto."

"Shouldn't there be some Totoro." (Y/n) suddenly whisper. I look at him confusedly, he looks back at me and grin. "You know I have a neighbour named Totoro the name is familiar with ranking, so you know ugh joke?" He rambles uncertainly. I shake my head in disappointment.

"Now you can choose your ore, for your blade." The black hair twin drags away the red cloth from the table to reveal many ores sitting on the table.

When we walk out from the tree shield, (Y/n) hiss and squint his eyes. The other two participants join us in front of the red table. I seriously don't know what to choose, they all look the same except the size. I look at what (Y/n) choose, he takes the medium one on the left. Well here goes nothing.

.

"(Y/N) DO NOT HARASS OTHER PEOPLE!" (Y/n) is trying to persuade the black hair ponytail girl into double suicide with him, seriously what's with suicide and him. 

He giggly skip to me as we walk side by side down the mountain. "Oh, we go the same way?" He asks as he adjusts the strap of his bag, right our uniforms. "I will go west thought since I am going back to butterfly estate."

"Ah... We part ways on the hillside." He says dejectedly, I chuckle at him. "(Y/n) what did you write to the twins just now for your sword?"

He looks at me thoughtfully, "I like long swords, possibly the most beautiful one. So I make a request to have Tachi forged for me." Startled I squeak out in confusion, "but, isn't Tachi will be in the way because it's long?"

"The request consists of making it as thin as possible. So it can go in balance with my Yaman." He smiles as he pats his sword, now that he mentions it. Did he name his sword?

We stop at the same time when arriving at the intersection. He smiles at me as he points down the road, "I go this way, Aoi-chan." I nod at him, I am not ready to part with him.

"When ... Will, we met again?"

"Ah~ We haven't even part but Aoi-chan already misses me." He put his left hand on his chest as he swoons over, I kick his sides but he manages to dodge.

"You will meet me soon, don't worry about it Aoi-chan. Possibly you will meet me nearly every day."

I furrow my brow in confusion, what is he talking about.

"You know I will probably do some Suicide right? So if any of them found me they will bring me to Butterfly estate to heal right" Irk mark pop on my forehead. I grab the nearest stone and throw it at him.

I groan and turn around without saying anything to the (H/c) haired male. I don't want it.

I don't want if we met again, it is him nearing his death.

Better not see him again if the last thing I see about him is, his death.

\- - -

"Oh, wonderful. My children increase by four. I wonder what kind of swordsman they are all." A black-haired man sat alone accompanied by a crow on the engawa, looking over the yard.

\------___

**Tachi and Katana**

**Tachi and katana generally differ in length, degree of curvature, and how they were worn when sheathed, the latter depending on the location of the mei, or signature, on the tang.**

**An authentic tachi that was manufactured in the correct time period had an average cutting edge length of 70–80 cm and compared to a katana (which is normally around 60-70) was generally lighter in proportion to its length, had a greater taper from hilt to point, was more curved and had a smaller point area.**

**Tachi mostly used by cavalry, since the sword is longer, curvier and more sturdy it makes a good sword to use on horse. The sword are normally worn Tachi-style, tied horizontally on the back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Murata didn't go the same year as Sabito and Giyuu, he was left to fend alone. The survivor of the final selection this year is Murata, Ozaki, Aoi, and (Y/n). 
> 
> If you are confused by the timeline and who the heck is the kiddos since Kiriya is probably is like 3 or so. That's not Ubuyashiki's child.
> 
> The moment (Y/n) arrive is the year where Sabito and Giyuu's Final selection.
> 
> (Y/n)'s Final selection is a year later.
> 
> Tanjiro's Final Selection is 4 year after (Y/n)'s.  
> So (Y/n) current age is 14/15.  
> 
> 
> °•°
> 
> Demon Slayer belong to Gotouge Koyoharu  
> Katekyou Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira  
> Bungou Stray dogs belong to Kafka Asagiri and design by Harukawa-sensei


	10. The Death; 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am alive???   
> not likely i will dip soon
> 
> PROCEEDS WITH CAUTIONS CUPCAKES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :   
> Suicide, Suicide attempt, suicide jokes.   
> Cursing   
> Might contain a spoiler for KnY, BSD, and Reborn.   
> Boys love (Duh, reader love interest is basically nearly all chara)(exclude Uzui and Kagaya)   
> Death/Murder  
> Explicitly gruesome scene   
> Slow fucking burn  
> Sexual Theme  
> Not beta read, the fuck is that.

_I am taken in some building, the red cloak man didn't say anything nor kill me._ _What in tarnation, didn't he come in just to slaughter all of us?_

_So many of the suited man lined up on the wall as in paying respect, this blonde bitch must be some higher up or something. Let's enjoy the glory while I can, I held my chin high as if this place belongs to me. If I die here might as well enjoy the ride._

_I stop on my steps as poignant odours invade my nostrils, gagging I pinch my nose tightly. The smells of death, it's heavy and strangling me. He is going to kill me here?_

_The blonde executive pulls the rusted iron door, hellish screeching from the friction between the door and the cement pierce my ears. Flinching I grit my teeth together not daring to make any sound._

_He ushers me in by pushing my back, what I saw before me is beyond explanation and beyond salvation. My body trembles, my mouth agape, my lungs constricted and my small intestine is pumping my ingested food back to my mouth. I clamp both of my hands on my mouth swallowing the bitter liquid while my eyes tear up a little._

_"Oh ... A surprise ..." A dainty voice echoed the big steel room, very faint yet powerful. I tore my eyes from the sight in front of me still holding my mouth, I saw a lady in a navy blue suit, lilac inner shirt and ... Is that very short black shorts? Definitely very short it is shaped in a triangle, her whole feet is free real estate for lecherous eyes._

_She ... Is tall._

_Her height added with the tall and sturdy maroon mary jane, makes me crane my neck up to see her face. Very shy lime greens gems hidden inside the hooded eyes, a thin line of her lips drawn in dark red rouge, her complexion is very pale almost sick looking. Her very faded light brown hair tied on side half-bun, the said bun bounce every step she takes._

_"What do I owe this certain statuesque executive ~" She drapes herself on the man, lips stretching longingly to a fox-like smile. The red cloak man pays no attention to beauty._

_"Recently I repossess an underling, though his way of handling things are not my style. I despise things I can not bend, therefore this one is for you." Her giggle ring very lively in my ears. So I was brought here to become one of their slaves, what a stroke of luck._

_She squats down to take a good look at me, yanking both of my hands out of my face she cups my cheeks. She inspects me while humming, turning my face left, right, up, down and slowly she trails down my neck to my chest, I can feel blush crawling on my neck. You can't blame me! A pretty lady is touching me!_

_Her well-tattooed eyebrow raised questioning the executive's choice. "This one is lanky, lack power, less pretty, small in stature, and he has a frail mental. Boss sees no worth in this. Hie as always you are indecipherable."_

_Hie, his name-the blonde high ranked executive side glance me and smirked wickedly. "Go and see yourself,_ _Himemiji_ _. As for his stature probably malnourished, after a while, I will get_ _Uehara_ _to train his physical."_

_The brunette lady widens her eyes in fear, that name struck fear?_ _Himemiji_ _as I just learn her name, put her hand on her chest calming down her panic._

_"I understood, I shall bring forth new spurts in_ _ilvera_ _. Boss will be delighted!" Slowly forming a smile, she straightens her spine taking my hand in hers. She leads me deeper in the rotten room._

_"You shall not worry, Hie. I shall guide this child and he shall live under the shadow of Sun."_

_._   
  
  
  


.

_"Do you know what happens to this man, Boy?" I shake my head forcing down the liquid in the throat to go down. The man in front of me-unrecognizable as a human. The man or should I say corpse sat on a seat almost looking-like in the dentist chair, the only difference is there's full on the strap from forehead, chest, mid-section, pelvis, knee, ankle with extra hand chain._

_This exactly looks like what a horror, thriller dentist movie just more grotesque. The disfigured corpse's mouth is force open with the fine metal, drawing his lips far apart from each other ready to be examined by the dentist._

_"Let's get you closer, shall we?"_ _Himemiji_ _smile naively. Lady no matter how pretty you are, can you not? my stomach at this point is just gonna burst out all of the shit inside me._

_Alas, what I don't say will not be true. I totter beside_ _Himemiji_ _stepping in what was supposed to be a puddle of blood but now it is maroon, dried, and sticky. My eyes prickled with tears as I smell the rotting corpse, how long has the corpse started to decompose._

_"See, this man was supposed to be in_ _ilvera_ _, work for_ _ilvera_ _, live for_ _ilvera_ _poor confused soul he is swayed by mere mention of golds. Therefore he must forgo a trial of loyalty." I can only nod, so this is the traitor's fate, death is all good but he must of have suffered thousands of years in these seats. His face no clear where are eyes, where is nose, only reddish shattered liquid and that device still attached in his mouth. Both his hand was penetrated with a short knife so it won't move anywhere, his soles of feet pierced by multiple pins and both his sides are impaled by some kind of pole._

_Himemiji_ _chuckles at me, I am not sure what kind of expression I make what did you think a seven years old child see this kind of gore?_

_"We first trial every weasel with dehydration and starvation torture with a minimum level of an internal wound, last for three to four day because beyond that they will start to die." She plucks the- what the fuck 3inch worth long pole that's logged in the corpse sides. Letting it fall to the ground, the sticky-not really blood anymore at this point splatter on the ground. Disgustingly I look at the big gap the kidney probably squashed to bits._

_"After that if they still deny the life of_ _ilvera_ _that they devoted. They shall accept any punishment, we-the special interrogation corps give. He typically received torture of_ _Exsanguination_ _."_

.

_She steps away from the bloody zone, smile at me and takes my hand lead me through a tunnel that I didn't notice exist in this room. There on the wall somehow staged side of this wicked room, hanged a girl._

_"_ _Saa_ _, give it a try. You can do what you want with this one, she is a spy who we caught and she has been asked till dry. Now she is of no worth, this is a test you see, boy." The chain and ropes from above the ceiling dangling in front of me, this woman's life is in my hand._

_"Help..." I tremble when the woman raises her head her only functioning left eye look at me pleadingly._ _Himemji_ _crouches down my level and holds both of my shoulders, "Do your job, boy. Make it as painful as possible, victims are not allowed to talk unless we told them to."_

  
_My whole body jitter either in fear or excitement I don't know, this is not my body that I control anymore. The woman tentatively watches me, I pick up the chains on the wooden stage. Looking up at her, she has both hands tied behind her back. I squish the chains tightly not knowing what to do._

_"Boy-a, inflicting pain is easier on a woman. Start by shaming them on their reproduction organs."_ _T_ _he_ _dainty voice ringed the whole room but for me, it sounds so vile and wicked but I am not complaining. I look up at the woman again she has a panicked face as she struggles to break free from the ropes._

_I bind the chain to her tied wrist then wrap it forward to her chest, pushing it above to squash her breast tightly. She is having a hard time breathing due to the tight chain under her pressed breast, her breathing is so loud. Very loud, brutally I pull the chain and tied it just below her armpit._

_Taking another vacant rope from the floor, I threw it to the ceiling holding before it comes down to me. A little bit of struggling because she squirmed around, finally I manage to gag her mouth with the tied ropes cranking her neck behind._

_Muffled scream, tears and droll comes out of her. My heart race very fast, what is these feeling? What the meaning behind my thumping heart? I am excited about this woman's death?_

_Himemiji's_ _clicking mary jane resonated on the wooden stage, the rattling of the chain that she pulled create some vibration. She grins in glee, "watch for a while."_

_She grabs the boot-clad feet of the tied woman, raises it as high as the denim skirt can go then mentioning me to hold it. I put the feet on my right shoulder, horror-struck me but my blush present on my neck and I can feel the room suddenly got very warm._ _Himemiji_ _grips the woman's panties harshly pull it above making the woman jerk forward, the fabric squish in between her womanhood. I can't look anywhere, just the happenings in front of me. Mouth agape I observed what will_ _Himemiji_ _do._

_Letting go of the panties,_ _Himemji_ _slung the chains on her shoulder dirtying her navy blue suit. Suddenly she rips the panties by yanking it above till it tears apart on her womanhood. The tied woman sobs loudly as her labia slowly bleed, the red liquid trail to her lowered feet, thank God I would not know what will happen if the blood is to hang my way._

_"Oh~ A virgin~"_ _Himemji_ _jumps in delight, what's the difference between a virgin and not a virgin? Can she even determine that by just bleeding vagina? Or did they just peek at each other vagina to see?_

_The chains that are on_ _Himemiji_ _'s_ _s_ _houlder are now in her hand, her eyes twinkle in mischief. Like a cat before shoving a mug down the counter, as swift as she goes the chains now clamp between the tied woman's inner labia. The woman squirmed her feet from my shoulder and her whole body so the chain can let loose. Sad that won't happen because_ _Himemiji_ _pulls the chain upward and tied it to the chains under her breast._

_"How does it feel? To be fucked by chains for your first time?"_ _Himemiji_ _giggles as she pulls the other ends of the chain and slips it between her cheek butt. Not stopping there,_ _Himemiji_ _hold both sides of the chain then pulls on rhythm causing the chain to rub harshly on the woman's vagina. The blood continued to ooze staining the chain as the woman went slack tears dripping in shame and pain._

_After the so-called 'little' help from_ _Himemiji_ _, she let me continue whatever I want to do with the spy. Tying her feet tightly against each other so the chains remind tight on her womanhood, I tie the ropes into a pretty circular shape. I loop it to her head, on some length I tied a knot for some reason my brain is already ahead of me. No._

_It is not my ability who showcases her death._

_It is not my_ _**Grey within Chaos.** _

_My brain played it like a movie not a sequence like my_ _ability's_ _trademark for future events. It must have been me, myself who comes up with this. It must be me who is consumed by the thought of killing this woman. It is I who will end her by torturing her. It is I who projected the hate of the world for me to her._   
  
  
  
  
  


_A monster indeed I am._   
  
  


_I jump down from the wooden stage taking the rope that's connected to her neck. Her lifeline. I drag the ropes down, her neck and head jerk fast upward her whole body spamming, lack of oxygen. Nor can she scream because the chain in her mouth gagging her. When she at her peak of spamming I let go of the ropes._

_She thought she is safe and free to inhale oxygen, not until the knot harshly stop the fall of her head and suspending her neck halfway. Spit and drool dripped from the chain her head fall front seems lifeless._

_I climb back to the stage and stand directly under her face, her eyes rolled back it is no longer a tear that's rolling down her cheeks but blood. It steadily drips onto my face, some from her nose drip on my eyes. Almost like I am the one cry blood._

_Pitiful fate has bestowed you and I am serving that. Something_ _, I heard the noise of something within me breaking. Ah ... God don't judge me, you are the one who brings me this life you shall die within me then._

_Himemiji_ _welcome me with a wide smile as if a mother who watches her son win on a running game in school. She holds my hand gently this time, we walk out of the room. Urgently spitting out a command on cooking food, preparing a new set of clothes, make a warm bath, clean a room._

_"You are a fast learner not bad, not bad. I am very proud! Learn, learn, learn, (Y/n) never stop learning. Did you hear me?" I nod as she leads me somewhere dark, the whole building and hall are always dark. This place is dark._

_When we reach the bathroom,_ _Himemiji_ _explains to me my routine from the day on. She is going to teach me about her line of work then this man named_ _Uehara_ _will teach me about martial art, expanding my stamina, overall about my physical strength. She seems to despise and greatly fear him, that man might be more terrifying than Hie._

-

_This is the first time bed feels heavenly after the whole shit happens the whole day. It happens in the span of 24 hours unbelievable._

_Suddenly I am jerked awake from my dreamless sleep, someone is carelessly gripping my shirt's collar. Sorely I open both of my eyes and look to the person who rudely dangles me and slightly choking me with my shirt._

_Hazel tinted orange hair wildly sticks in every direction, sharp calculating rocky brown eyes directly at my (E/c) orbs. Some of my long (H/c) bangs covered my sight but I can see clearly, this man is irritated as fuck._

_"You are the nipper that Hie brought in." Is he questioning me or stating the fact that I am indeed that? I only nod to confirm it, he walks out of my room still holding at me like holding dirty laundry._

_Dangling almost lifelessly, whatever my fate takes me My ability hasn't spiked up which means I am not in immense danger._

_What are we doing outside, what time is it? The sun still asleep, just what kind of early bird is h-_   
  
  
  
  
  


_**"My name is** _ _**Uehara** _ _**Sanji"** _

_**First** _

_**He opened a black door on some kind of small house.** _

_**Second** _

_**He threw me inside. "Survive here, nipper."** _

_**Third** _

_**I look around the very dark room with no ventilation. Something akin to wings flapping furiously can be heard.** _

_**Fourth** _

_**Army of butterflies flew straight to my face. Crowded my suffocating me.** _

_**Sixth** _

_-he?_

_"NO, WAIT LET ME GO. DON'T THREW ME INSIDE OF THAT HOARD OF FUCKING BUTTERFLY!"_

_He stops in his stride, raises me up to meet his brown looking black eyes in dark. I am breathing heavily, if I didn't thrash around and called out, now I will be inside I only have two second left just now._

_"Nipper. Perhaps you are one of the people who have the supernatural ability?" I nod in defense nipping my lower lips, I was going to keep this secret, this is bad. I am fucking screwed. Very dead._

_Maniac grin presents brightly on his lips, "Not bad. Hie really pick up crystal among coal. Boss will like this." My breath quicken this is it I am doomed, the secret has gone out._

_"My name is_ _Uehara_ _Saniji_ _first training from me, you should kill all the_ _Nymphalidae_ _here. Before any of them die you are not going out there." My eyes widen in dread, all of them? How many of that hoard of wings?_

_Before I can interject he already opened the door, my ability once again flare in panic goosebumps raked my body. He threw me inside as fast as possible I stand up and race to the door, woe is me_ _Uehara_ _slam the door shut._

_Struggling to breathe I didn't dare to turn to the loud flapping sound. Coldwater doused my whole body, I am suffocating and freezing._

_"Oh. Before I forget, there are the larvae and the caterpillar too. If you don't want a new set better kill that too!" His shout went deaf from the hoards of sound around in this relatively small room for the_ _Rhopalocera_ _._

_Tears stream my cheeks, hiccups climb itself on my throat. My wide eyes tremble in terror, I can not adjust to the darkness here. I feel something crawl up my bare feet, I can't move nor make any yip._

_Shall I succumb to this dreadful fate?_

_Jumping out from my skin and forcing my mouth close_ _when_ _the hoard butterfly swarmed my body._

_I won't survive this._

_Even if I do._

_..._

_pArkOUr._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exsanguination is a known torture method till today as it is an act of draining the blood of the victim. Death by exsanguination is not as painful as the wound inflicted but the side effect of blood loss is the cause of making it slow and painful death.
> 
> The victim will begin experiencing signs and symptoms of hypovolemic shock or hemorrhagic shock. Hemorrhagic shock is a life-threatening condition. It occurs when your body loses a lot of blood quickly.
> 
> What you should do when you are bleeding to death :
> 
> 1\. Please remain calm. If your heart rate and blood pressure rise the speed of blood loss too increase.
> 
> 2\. Lie down if possible on the sides with no injury.
> 
> 3\. Raise or elevate any injured body part, except the head.
> 
> 4\. Apply medium pressure to the wound with a clean cloth, bandage, piece of clothing, or your hands. Don't apply pressure to eye injuries.
> 
> 5\. Fucking call 911 or emergency line to hospital, you dumb shit. When you notice your blood won't stop oozing after 2 minutes, get fucking professional help ASAP.


	11. The Life; 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you next year..
> 
> or never :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :   
> Suicide, Suicide attempt, suicide jokes.   
> Cursing   
> Contain a spoiler for KnY(mainly), BSD, and Reborn.   
> Boys love (Duh, reader love interest is basically nearly all chara)(exclude Uzui and Kagaya)   
> Death/Murder  
> Explicitly gruesome scene   
> Slow fucking burn  
> Not beta read, the fuck is that. 
> 
> SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER

\------>>>

Kokushibou's POV 

I stand in the shade provide by the old tall tree, as I gazed as the purple-pink mountain. This is where most of the slayer being examined and where are all the useless low-life being captured to be played like a toy.

How unsightly.

"Damn, I should have just told Aoi-chan I fucking broke my ankle too. Bitch that grotesque butterfly demon is the worst." This (H/c) haired boy slowly walk nearing my hiding place. My eyes slide to the mentioned broken ankle, my transparent world immediately see through his right ankle's bone are not in place so is some of the muscles that tears apart.

But, to be able to walk as if it is nothing what a durability this kid has. He suddenly stops just a step before my hiding place, he looks ahead as in daze the (E/c) appears muddy. I slide my katana readying my stance since he is close and the sun haven't totally gone down I will strike with the Third Form.

"Hey, buddy. Demon my dude can you like not attack me? I am severely injured you see." He called out I stand still with my blade above my head ready to swing. He turned to look at me, a frown inch it ways since he can't completely see me.

"And like won't you fucking fried under the sun? The shitty hot star is not down, that's not the best choice to strike me, No?" 

**"** **Tsuki** **no** **Kokyu** **, San no Kata:** **Enkizuki** **-** **Tsugari** **"**   
Moon Breathing, Third Form: Loathsome Moon-Chains.

The small area between him was destroyed by my two crescent slashes, in hurry he jumps forward. He didn't seem to panic, that careless smile present as new. "Damn~ I will be what, pieces of diced chicken."

My eyes crease in middle, the way he carries himself as in he have no care of world as if he is powerful enough to play around. He struts towards me, I turn his way and put my katana to my side aware of his intentions.

He suddenly stood still as he saw something that's shocking. I follow his eyes, it landed on my sword, mayhaps he never saw a sword with eyes on it.

"Fuck?"

I point the tips at him, his nose and my katana is centimeters away.

"No no no wait, there buddy, sweet demon, can you reflect your sword again?"

"Why ... should I...?"

He chuckles and reaches for his sword, a step forward my katana's tips on his neck. "Wait, be patient my fucking Lord. I am showing you some shit." His vocabulary is so unsightly, is this how younglings speak to each other nowadays, by cursing?

Continuing his journey of drawing his sword, I didn't falter a little bit. Watchful of what his next step, though I can't see his muscles getting tensed for a strike. He is just showing his purple katana...

.

Purple? 

"See, see we have the same colour!" He cheers as he put his katana next to mine pointing it at me, without a hint of malice. I study his katana, it's indeed my colour, the sword is well forged with beautiful hamon and the tips is crisp.

How ... 

"The only ... Person to have ... Is me..." He frowns in confusion. The kid's lips jutted out as he pulls his sword upward to inspect it then look down at my katana again, and again.

He shows me his katana this time he pulled it down to show me it's full colour instead of the tip. Probably asking me how he can acquire such colour if that colour exclusively belongs to me.

Sighing in defeat he sheath his katana back to its red saya, he looks up mischief twinkling in his eyes. His expression almost looks like Douma when bugging everyone, what will he do with it.

Extending his hand towards my tsuba he pulls himself forward right in front of my face, I step back a little hitting his hand away from my katana. Grinning widely, he peeps from below seems to get a look of me in the shade, silently staying still. 

.

"Teach me your breathing style." 

He whispers in pleasure eyes full-on excitement, with my katana pointed directly under his chin. Any moment any movement, he is going to be skewered.

I stare directly at his (E/c). "Why ... should I?" His corners of eyes crinkle in glee. No can master the main breathing, not the sun nor the moon. Did he think he got the chance to be able to learn such an ancient breathing style?

"See this, no one knows what breathing it is since this colour never pop up anywhere. And you, my buddy-"

"Don't ... call me that ..." He turns silent and takes one step back. A big smile crawls its way to his (S/c) face the golden hour at its peak hit his right part of the face.

"What is your name then?" I only stare. Why should I?

"You don't wanna tell me right, well I will only call you what I want them." Both of his hand support the back of his head as he looks directly at my middle eyes.

"So I want you to teach me your breathing style because only you who have the same colour as me. As stupid as a monkey they know too, the only person with the same colour changing sword can teach the other his way and form." He finished his speech together with the sunset, the golden hues still present but not the sun.

I have never met a slayer with the exact same colour as mine and it has been hundreds of years. Slowly stepping out from the shadow, deeming this child is not going to attack but ready to dodge every barrage of attack I send, I sheath my katana back to its black-purple saya. He didn't move from his place as if knowing I won't attack, but slightly widen his eyes the moment I get out completely from the shadow.   
  


"Oh ... Fuck." 

"Can you ... Not swears ... Like that?" It is getting irritating every time he opens his mouth the things that come out is a curse word.

"No... I dude. You are fucking gorgeous."

I stare emotionlessly at him, that didn't make any sense nor do it helps explain why he wants me to teach me my breathing. He swallows thickly, "Let's not... Let's not think about it."

"But I really want you to teach me your breathing style, count it as you training your successor." He grins trying again to make me agree with training the moon breathing to him. I don't need a successor, I will live long to create another form and complete it becomes stronger than anyone else.

I turn around ready to leave the boy, I don't need to pass my swordsmanship to anyone only I can wield it. His whining pierces my ears making me slightly irritated, catching up to me he struts beside me.

"Say, good-looking six-eyed demons. What is so hard by just teaching me? Count it as polishing and see how perfect your style is" Sharply I turn and stand directly in front of him. He did not understand the hard work in this breathing style, polishing he says I have polished this form years to years to hundreds of years yet...

"Why ... Are you so ... Headstrong... For me to ... Teach you?"

The (H/c) haired kid carefreely laugh, his somber (E/c) orbs drill into mine. "There was once this beautiful lady said, Learn. Learn from everything about everything, be it ally, be it, enemy, never stop learning. Learn, try, practice as if tomorrow is the last day of earth."

He does indeed have point, so he will even go as far as walking straight into enemies den just so he can satisfy the thirst of knowledge? I turn forward to walk, a little slow this time.

"I ... Understand your ... Desire." Bubbly he skips his steps walking in rhythm with my footsteps.

"Another question that I won't stop pestering you. Your name, good-looking six eyed demon?" 

"Kokushibou..." 

-

Horikawa Kunihiro's POV 

He looks like beaten into pulp yet his mood is as cheery as ever, he manages to come back from Fujikasane around 4 in the morning. His rambling wake me up completely and contentment seeps into my whole body. Nineteen days of a sleepless night and Fujiwara fussing finally over, the punk is back with more injured than what I predict.

"You see Jii-chan, the demon is an easy feat. They are all easy to fuck over and they just dust away. I met this cute girl too, wait there's two of them and both of them survive. Haha~ I am very happy." He rambles as I continue to clean his wound, dress his bruises, and replace his whole body bandage. 

Why did he have it again? Not my concern if he didn't want me to know.

The kettle rattle in the heat I slowly get up, take the kettle, and pour it over the lavender tea. Taking two of the tea I set one cup in front of him and one for me, I need to calm myself too. Slowly I sip the peeping hot tea, the smells proving to calms my nerves in instant.

He didn't drink his tea as he is so immersed in his talking, I hid my smile behind the cup. Let him, Kunihiro let him have his time now.

"So that when I go home, I saw these samurai have the same colour as Yaman, can you believe it Jii-chan?! I persuade him to teach me his breathing and boom he says yes!" He laughs merrily, I choked on my tea eyes blown wide. (Y/n) turn silent and look at me weirdly, questioning face present clear.

"You what?"

"I met a fellow purple sword! He says he will train me his breathing styles!" His smiles are back and there is a certain sparkle that I cannot place in his eyes.

I frown so that's why he looks so beaten up, not because of the majority demon in Fujikasane that's why he takes a little longer time in the journey home. And this PUNK STRAIGHT UP GO TRAIN WITH THE MAN IN THE STATE OF WOUNDED.

Leaning forward I flick his forehead, he winced in pain and rub the red bee stings on his forehead. "You are in no way to train or anything when you have broken wrist and ankle, why did you just jump right into training, this stupid urchin!"

He just sheepishly smile at me as he raises the tea if he is to train the 15 days break before his crafted Nichirin come it will force him so much. Fujiwara will rage too, damn it well I have no choice.

"Kid. Take it easy for the rest of 14 days you listen? You are in process of healing if Fujiwara knows this. You are not going to be allowed out you know." The (H/c) haired only nod in satisfaction as he drinks his tea. 

.

.

And then I am ignored, he still goes and trains every day with this purple nichirin person. Right now Fujiwara is fussing on the dimwit, like a true Mother-hen indeed.

I have nothing to say about it, he is hardhead as ever after all. I see this person who trains him too is merciless, must be a perfectionist.

(Y/n) is standing with his hands in front of him with a face full of guilt and grimace, Fujiwara full-on lecturing him. His body gains a new bandage, a bruise on his left cheek that's big ass black purple there. Sweating rapidly he looks elsewhere trying not to meet eyes with his raging mother.

Snapping my eyes toward my front lawn so is (Y/n) the wind chimes hanging dilly-dally on the big straw hat.

"I am very mad, (Y/n)! Listen to your mother, where are you looking at-" Fujiwara cut herself short as look towards the man who stands still on the lawn. The wind silently rings the wind chimes, as he slowly walks forward raising his head showing his red hyotoko mask. 

"Greeting. I am Kanamori Kōzō, I am here to deliver katana for Horikawa (Y/n)-dono." The adolescent's face rises up thousands watt bright, dragging poor Fujiwara inside followed by Kanamori.

We all sit on the cold tatami, Kanamori slides the white bundle over his laps and slowly uncover the sword.

"This Tachi is forged with Scarlet Crimson Iron Sand and Scarlet Crimson Ore, that can be found in sunlight mountain causing the material to bask in sun all year long. I have taken up this as a challenge for myself, in and out years to years I do indeed normally make a katana. As I saw the request it is a delight for me and a breath of fresh air. Horikawa-dono, this is your nichirin." The black hair man holds out a beautiful brown Tachi, (Y/n)'s hands trembling in excitement as he holds the Tachi with both his hand, like a newborn baby in his arms.

We slowly inspect it, the pattern on the brown saya making a yellow moon, over the kojiri the end of the saya is clad in shiny silver iron with crafted design, the black steel of ashigawa tied with red combination white taikogane, matching with the kojiri, it's koiguchi is clad in silver iron. 

As (Y/n) slowly admiring his new swords, he tentatively draw the tachi out. The eye-catching design on the tsuba is very detailed, circular with 4 indentions on each sides shapes the love-like holes inside. The golden habaki, the base of the swords stand proudly and finally, the Tachi is fully out and shown, it's hamon is curved beautifully, the tips-kisaki longer than normal tachi making it sharper on the tips. 

"OH! COLOUR!"

The punk scream in excitement as the golden habaki start to spurt colour, the colour crawl so fast that in a second we already see its complete colour. 

Suddenly the whole room turns silent, as they glance at the perfectly formed colour on the lenght.

"Ah! You are wind users I see Horikawa-dono. I hope my sword shall be great company and assistance in purging the demons." Kanamori bow in happiness but (Y/n) whip his head with a panicked expression to me, he never learns any of the wind breathing moves, I too don't know anything about it.

The Tachi's nagasa coloured in light green with its hamon slightly pale green colour almost looking mint-like. This is not what I thought, I nearly have a heart attack but shove it aside as we follow Kanamori out. 

Then panic settle. 

"KUNIHIRO-JII-CHAN! IT IS GREEN NOT PURPLE WHAT KIND OF FUCKERY IS THIS?!" I whack his head as I inspect the tachi again, how in tarnation it is a different colour?

"Why don't you draw your Yaman, son?" Fujiwara reasons us, he dashes madly to his room and retrieves that prized possession of his. Coming back he recklessly pulls out the katana, and hold still. Yamanbagiri didn't change colour, staying purple and shifted violet over light. (Y/n) grab his Tachi and hold it on his left hand, the colour too stay.

Fujiawara chuckles over the punk's face, it is almost comically his brow furrow so far his confusion radiate out his body, his mouth agape looking back and forth to his two swords. "Are you fucking kidding me? I am a dual-wielder?"

This might be, but it is very rare this kid is part of the extraordinary maybe he can activate a slayer mark? Just as I thought he is not just a normal kid who know martial art, knows how to analyse the situation and have God tier stamina. What really is this kid?

Without talking anything to the two of them, I rush in my room to write to this two certain person. Ignoring the scream and whine from the (H/c), I focus on the letter.

"Kid. If your kasugai come in, shut it and bring it to me." He grumbles in non-sense as Fujiwara only laugh and console him. 

\- - - 

_**Dear** _ _**Kanesada** _ __ _**Tadaoki** _ _**,** _

_**It's been a long decade since last we spar. Though, that is not my main inquiry right this moment.** _

_**Recently I have espoused an urchin, very unruly adolescents. He has passed the selection of slayer and a future problem arises.** _

_**His** _ _**nichirin** _ _**turn green is something out of my teaching range. Yellow to red might be, this one differs so much.** _

_**Therefore, I am sending him in your care. Please be strict with him, he too will learn from another teacher he met on way do give him time for that teacher.** _

_**Best regards,** _   
_**Horikawa** _ __ _**Kunihiro** _ _**.** _

\- - - 

  
_**Dear** _ _**Ubuyashiki** _ **_Kagaya_ ** _**,** _

_**Í̶̱͚̱̗̙̩̈̀͐͜,̵̧̢̱̮̲̘̯͖̰̔͌͌͋̎̏ ̶̨̨̥͈̞͓͓̘̝̺̣͚̏̈́̈͆Ḩ̸̧͓̠̓̊̓̏̊̿̆͜͝ơ̴̰̠̤̭̩̈̿ͅr̸̡̨̛̝̭̟̼̞͓̫͉̽̏̔͝͝ͅi̸̛̫͖͉̗̹͙̬͚̦̟͈̒̈́͛̊͊͋̅̈͠k̸̻̟̫̝̼̜̥̊͛͑a̶̮̠̮͎̘̳̋̈́̆̓̈́͝͝ͅw̴̡̰̞̥̪͕͉͕̞̱̋̓̂͊̊͛̿̔̃͝͠ͅͅa̶̢̢͕͙̟͉̙̩̟̝̤͉͙͔͎̭͗̃͋̉͛̈͒̐̌̀̚͘ͅ ̸̢̑͌͂͒͗̐̃̓̏͛̈̈͘͝͠K̸̨̢̜̍̅̏̎̊̕͝ũ̶̬̤̬̹̭̥̼̮̝̯̭͇̮̜̯̑́͊n̶̢̨̡͔͈͍̖̳͚̠̳͎͎̝̍͆i̷̛̯̯͍̣̘̦̊̉̿̽̉̃̃́̓̊͛̀̓̚͝ḧ̴̨̧̜̗͖̄̎͌i̵̧̨͎̙͎̹͗͐͑͒̂̃͊̚r̷̺̥̩̱̲͚̙̹̺̞͉͆̈̄̍̔͘̕o̷̧̧̱̤̤̣̤̼̗̬͔̩͎͋ ̴̡̛̛̟̟̜̫̹͚͍͈͕̫̆̽f̷̧̡͚̮̣͈̜̭̳̼̲̮̰̗̮̆͌ǫ̴̤̭̲̫̰̗̙̲͙̗͆ṛ̶̛̉̊͌̈́̀͋͗̌̇̂̊̉̃̅͘͝ṁ̷̲̩͓̻͈̙̗̲̝̰̤͉̹̳̈́͆̒̊̈́̅̊̽̈́̉͌͘a̴̢̙̔̄̋̆̈́̓͘͝l̸͇͚̪̣̤̯̯̝̋͛͌͑̊͋̑͑̃̚l̴̙̥̦̝̦̠̈́̓̌̄͒̔̂͌̐y̴̨̛͚͖͚̤̹̘͓̿́͐̃́͐̉̈́̋͆̚̚ ̸̨̪̟͎̭̳͇̙̥̺͎̜̖͓̿͐́̒̎̔̇̔̽̇̔̽̑͂͠ș̸͉̪̱̿͠e̷̝̥͈̤͎̠̼̩̪̮̦̩̖͖̰̹̮͒̓n̵̡̥͓̦̱̭͇̂̓̆̍̎͐̾̓̅͒͠d̸̬̜͕̦͕̜̯̳̽͋͗̈͊̕̚͜i̴̧̗̾̐͌͑̃̄̈́̓̈̒́̅̅̽̕̕͝n̵̨̝͈͎̫͖͔͇̞̖̩̼͙̲̼̠̅̍̓̉̉̓́̋̅̌̃̕ģ̶̨̩̮̘̞̺̗̣͙͕̥̠͔͚͑̒̀̏ ̷̢͇͚͙͈̩̙̘̝̗͉̠̳̺̟͍̍â̶̡̡̫̝͍̰̠̦̰̭͆̈́͗̓̂̋̂͝ͅ ̶̧̬͎̰̘̪̯͔̙̩̞̬͎̯̾̿ͅr̸̯̕e̷͈͎͈̦̙̫̱̝͒̅̈̓̑̎̅̇͊̐̈͘̚̚͘͜q̶̡̧̡̗̬̺͖̇͗͛̐̓͂̈́̄̊͋͝ư̶̧̟̼͚̰̓̏̑̅̉̐̋͐͐̐̐͑̕̕͠e̸̩͇͌̂͜s̴͍̠̯̭̗̖̪̝͂̃t̸̛̘̭͙̬̮̓̾͑̾̊̈́͋̈͂̾̔͌̃ ̴̧̖̪͉̣̄̆͜ẗ̵̥̯̮̭͈̲͕̥̹͉̻̝̬̣́̓͋̈̓͊̄͆̕͘o̴̡̳̺̝͚̩͉͈̲̠̘͎̍̌͠ ̵̡̢̡̛͇͚͓͍̫̣͖͉̠̱̗̇̏͆̇͌̎̒͂̒͝a̶̧͇̞̝̪͙͓̪͓̲͕̜̖͌̆̿̓́̅ ̶͎̖͕̤͉͕͙̻͖͈̑̈̈́̌̋̅̎̈́͆͗́̍̀͛̋̊͝ċ̸̗̙͖̗̈͒̑͐̉͑̈͆͒̌͆͘̕͝e̸̛̹̙͊̓̀͌̒͋r̷̢̤̱̲̝̣̝̤̱̬̻̎̇ṯ̶̪̭̤̗̤̦̔͌̑̊̆a̷̡̢̡̭̰̘̘̭̦͙̜̭͇̒̄͋̄̋͑̾͒͋͒ͅḯ̷̧̛̼̗͍̥͇̖̰̣͓̘̫̊̀̂̾̍̆́̒͘͜n̵̼̥͈̋̇͂̄̓̾͑̆́͑̋̀͒͆́̒ ̸̡̛̤̖͖͔͚͖͓̹͉͗̓̓͆̑̾͆̿̏͆̾̕͜ḍ̶̹̠͇͙̏̌͐̓̄̑̐̉̈̽̚͜͠e̷̛͕̜̪͚̳̥͑̈̃̑̑̄͂̉̊͑͂̓̚͝m̸̧̧̠̖͉̝͇͙͓̙̱͕̼̖̥̎͋̍͌͆̇͌͊̈́̌̑ò̸̫͕̼̩̥̞̣̺̝͔̫̮̞̤̇ͅņ̴̧̞̹̾̓̽̀̈́̇̔̿ ̸̱͊͗̏́͝͝ͅs̴̨̢̡͙̯̳̫͍̪̙̠͇͔̬̹̾̉̓̇̒͆̈͂̆͑̑͝͠ͅl̷̡̳͕̗͎̆̓͝ͅȁ̷̩̮̣̩͙͉͇̣̪̖̫͙͐̀̾̋̆̆̒̈́̾̂͝y̷̢̡̛͉͍̗̯̭̙̥̘̠͇͙̹̓̏̄͑́͗̈́̐̓̓̒͑͋̕͘͘͜ȩ̴̺̻͍͖̟͈̇͌͆̄r̵̨̢̛̳̖̙̞̼̟̎͊͆̉̓͋̽̃̋̿̆̇͒̚͝͠ ̷̲̥̜̪͍͚̭̥̜̤̠̼̝̻̊̈́̊͑͛̕̕t̴̢͍̙̠̭̖̕ǫ̴̥̟̼̠̣͔̖̤͕̙͓̻͒͑̒̊̔̾̃̾̈́̕ ̴̧̨͔̞̭͖̻̟͇̲̘̙͒̆̊̔͛̈́͊̈̍̉̚̕͜͠w̶̠̱͓̫̗̦̻̣̗͎͕̼̙̖͋̈́́̒̏i̷̭̪͎̯̬̦̙͚̮̫ͅt̴̡̮͉̥̂̎̍͊́̉̉͌̉̽̚͠͠h̵̨̧̳̹̭̜̯̃͆̿͒̽̽́̒̈͑͑̈̔̏͘͝d̷̡̡̢͕̳̟̲̗̣̮̩̣̰̥̋̂̍̎ŗ̴̡͍͕̙̤̯̬͉̰͈̰͖̑̈́̎̆̽̽͊̉̀̅͝ḁ̷͓̀̆͛̉͒̿̈́̑́͝w̴̧̝̲͉͉̟̕̕̕ ̵̛̺͇̣̯̞̩̝̲̣̣͌͑̊̍͂̂͗̇̀̎̋͝f̸̢͙͖̱͈̦̙̭͖̩̹̆̈́̀̆̚͘͠ơ̶̛͗̍͒̑̏͒͋̎͗͠ͅr̵̡̦̼̮̘̆ ̵̧̢̧̡̛̰̘͇̘͔̘̟̗͓͍̘̭̹͆̅̃́͒̈͘͠͝a̸͍͊̆̏͠ ̷̰̰̄͋̅͋̃̑̕l̸̨̬̞͕͔̠̣̠̥̰̾̇̑̓͛͘̚͠į̸̢̣͔̳̳̱͈͂͛̏̐̿͛͒͆͌͗̚͠͝͠t̵̰̪̻͕̣̫̺̫̏̃͊̊̄̌̊́̋͗͠t̴͓̻̫̙̜̤̓̆͂̈́͛̋̈́̆́͆͗̂̾̕̕͜͝͝l̴͙̥͔̣͈̞̝̬͖̠̥̝̜̙͍͋̓͒̾͑̓̌͆̃̍͝e̸̢̢̨̞͙̯͚̝͎̓̓̾̐̈́́͋̋͒̇͗̐̀͝ ̸̢̠̹̳̞̳̫̠̗̠̣͖̍̾ẁ̶̝̞̒̓̋͋͌́͋̎͌͌́͐͝ͅḥ̵͉̥͉̭͙͗̓͌̏͊̇͗͜ȉ̴̢̼̥̆͒͌̾̑̆̍́̈̚͜͝ḻ̶̨͔̮̘͎̗̗̥͇̖̩̥̱̑̾̊̈́̑͋͋̈͑̄̆̅̓̓͘͜͝e̸̤͍͎̖͉͂̅͝͠ ̸̧̦͚̘̪̰̫̺̠̠̻̏̀̅̄͑̈́̌͛̇̏̕į̸̠͇̜̼̱̼̻̮̮͖̲͚̀̎́͊̂̓́͂̓̓͒̿̽̈́n̵̤̘̣̮̠͓͊̅̏̄͋̊̿̇̎ ̵͉͗̒́͆͊̊͌͆̚͠j̶̝̿̉̎̂̿̆͒͝ͅȍ̴͖̟̞͇̝̬̙̖͕̺͍̬̮̬͖̦ī̷͔̻̓̿͛̄͆̚n̵̼̝̹̦̺͍͕̔i̷̧͈͕̫͆n̶̢̳̝̩̳̤̲̝̠͚̔̒̇̇̈́̓̆̋̾͋͐̏ͅg̶̰̱̬̳̪͉̊ ̸̢̡̨̢̛̛̲̱̗͎̼̯̻̻̙̦͑̈́͋̃̏̒̂̈̅̌͌̊̌̚͜͠ͅt̶̨͈͙̹͍͔̺͉̰̲͉͆́̋̓̒̾̎͛͊̓̇̒̀́̂̿̔ͅh̵̨̧͖̹̘̹͎͉̬̜̻̩̫͍̋̎ȩ̸̡̪͓̱̟͓̤̟̭̼̮̝̿͛̈̇̔͊̊̃̃͋̈̔́͝ ̷̟͙̻͇͒̑̒̐͋m̶̢̠̪͕̥̞͕̼̜͉̜̗̲̼̾̅̑͂͋̐̇͛̅̂̀̇̚͝͠ͅḭ̶̧̙̖͎̰̯͓̖̣̰̤̘́̓̍͌̂͌͊̌̅̓̊͗̒̏̚͜ͅs̸̨̛̛͈̼͚̟̳͍̲̺̬̤͇̥̲͂̆̒̈́̏͜͝s̸̞͔̫͙̲̻͉͔̲̖͖̯̺̗̣̊͆͑̍̋͊͛̈́̓̋ͅi̷̘͇̖͌ȍ̸̡͈̜̞̹̲͇̝͙̦͔̼͌͛̉͌ṉ̸̢̖̦̘̌̋̇̅̋̄̀̄͋͋͂͑̊͗.̴̧̙̲̣̳͍̻̘̜͍̝̙̆̈̂̆̔ ̸̡̱̪̩̻̙͕̹̈́̾̒͐̐͆̽̊̉͘͠͝͝T̷͔̥̑̉̽͐̾͌̏͛̅̔̕͘͝͠͝h̸̡͔̗̳̖͍̥̼̲̓̈̅͛̓͝ĕ̵̖̈̈́̃̀̂̍̿͌̉͋̚̚͠ ̵̨̖̜̥̼̫͖͖͎̦̯̥̦̗͋͒̋̂̋̉͛͋͊̾̉̊̇̅̾͜͝c̸̖͕̥͔̓͒̽͋̍̑̓a̸̳̜̥̦͎̠̖͚̼̬͛̎̐̂s̶̢̨̱̥͓̺̱̱̻̱̫͚͈̝̹̝̄̓̉͋̈́̋͐͛͘͝ë̴̡̻͕̰̘̗̝̜̠̘̰̞͚̤̠̎̄͗͊͛̓͐̓̂̀̃̏̐͘͠ͅ ̴͙̰̥̈́̃̏͊͛̂̒̇͗͠o̶͇̱̯͕̙͛̈́̉̏̈́̂̍f̸̧̙̲̳̣͗̋̈́̊͒͑̏̍̄̚͝ ̶̼̻̫̦̞̋̆̉͛̔̎̌̈́͝t̴̛̜̪̰̝͚̃̂͐̋̓̋̽̿͊h̸̨̳̪͓̪͕̖̳̲̫̑̊͊̓̑͛̈́͘ḯ̶͕̥͎̟̪̩͕̩̉̈́̒s̴̛̖̰̣̞̳̱͎̟͖̪̮̩̤̆͐̑̾̀͒͛̀̆͜͜ͅ ̴̫͔̯̞͔̲̹̜̟̗͐̃̔̏̐̆͆͑̈́̽̽̆̔̈i̴̡̛͉͔͓̳͍̙͉͍̓̌̎̉͋͒̍̃̑̑̚͝s̵͈̘ ̸̡͎͈͔̥̿̈́͊͂̉̐͋̕͝q̷̗̩̬̜̮̦̻̜̘͙̝̟̞͓̯̖̓̓̏̎̉ų̴͉̭̺̝̮̒͒̓̄͑̈́̅̓͝͝ĭ̶̟͎̘̝̤̰͚͎̮̃͆̔̓͛̇̅̽̓̉͑̄́ṯ̸͇͖̼̟̠̥̂̏̔̒͘̕e̵̞͕̼͋́ ̸̛̦̪͓͈̼͍͖̥̰̽̀̈́͋̈̑̈́̍̓̆́̄̄̉͘ŕ̵̛͓̣̍̑̄̇å̵͉͈̖̈̾̓̆̅́̆͠͝͠r̶̡̧̻̭͚̱͈̮͊̏̂̄́̿͊̈́͆ȩ̵̛̼̳͓̲̩̣̬̙͕͎̥̓̅̅̈͋̾͗͐͆͗̕͘͝,̸̢̙̻̬̮̱͎̺̝̙̜̣̜̦͒̐̅͒̍̐̐̊̈ͅͅ ̷̢̘̘͍̟̥̹͓͇̬̹̝̻͚̠̐̈́̓͠ṫ̵̨̟͙̫̼̯̞̭̻̫̬͚͑͛͝h̴̢̧̧̛̻͓̭̜̻̻̣̑͂͆̈́̉̊͌́̆̈̅́̓i̸̧̛̗̭͍̮̬̥͈͖̞̇̇͂̈́̈́̃̋̅̎̆̔̿͗̕̚͝s̵̢̹̙͔̝̰̲͇̱͉̦̾̒̅̇͋̏̃̔̏̈́̏͘͠ ̵̘͓̪̩͙͔̲̪͇͈̻͓̗̤̖͛̌̇̆͊̊c̶̡̛̲̬̯̙̥͎̠̣̜̯̣̖͇̝̏͑͗̑͌̍̈͜ȩ̴̨̢̨͇̯̣͎̱̺̃̐͗̒̅̆̾́̐́r̴̨̨̤̱̘̙͎̤͎̰̻̖̮͖͇͙̀͑͗͒͑t̸̡̢̠͉̗̜̝͎̘̻̯̱̟̲͓͂̒̊͛͑̉̐̆͊͘͝͠ͅā̶̛̟̦̪̠̲͖͔͕̜̫̼̾͒͆̿̇̒̊͘̚͜͜͠i̷̪͕͇̝̦͋͆̏́̿ͅņ̶̩̆̆͗̋̄̈̓̚͝ͅ ̴̡̗̼̱̱͍͙͎̥͎̉̓͐s̵̺̣͔̥͔̰̜̫̺̦̣̤̬̣̙̺͚͛͊͗̔͗͒̈͗̆͂̈̓̏͠l̴̡͍̣̣͈̬̝̪̎̒̈́̉͑ä̴͔͙̰́͒̽͑̃̈̎͆͗̂̆̚͠ͅy̴̯͔̹͙̠͐̈́ͅȩ̸̗̫̝̙̜̯̘̠͎̖̺͇̔͗̿̔̒̂͋͗̇̈́̓̆͜͠ř̸͚͙̔̾͗̍͐̅̒͛̄̄̈̈́͠͠ ̷̺͓͆̈́͂̔̓̈́t̴̢͖͔͍̠̼͚̫̬̘̏͘͘͝ű̵̡̨͕̺̤̖̙̪̦̻̺̔͆͊̉̌̅̅̈́̆̏͝͠͝͝͝ͅr̴̢̨̛̛͓͚̖̺͔̯̞͎͖̻̝̜̫̊͊̋͐̌͋͆̀̈̚͘n̶̡̢̻̰̳̺̜̯̥̮̠͇̭̊͛̏̉̅̊̋͆s̴̛̲̻̙̒̇̓̓̆͐́͋ ̵̨̛͚̰̤̼͇̯̳̲̇̋̿͑̃̐̆͋̏̑͐̚ͅt̵̡̛̘͉̼̯̞̮̣͍͍͍̗̎͂̆̒͑͊̑̾̃͆̂̎͠ȯ̷̧̳̦͎̭̗̯͔̺̕͝ ̵̗̻͌̊̂̀̋̃̔͐̄̀̈͐̉b̷̨̡̝͎̦͚͕͙̰̹̩̦̖̈̿͘͠e̷̡͇̠̙͚͓͓̭̲̲̯͑̃̂̀̉̇̆̾̕͜ ̷̩̠͛̀͆͑̎͑̎͋̂͝ả̴̮͈̦͙͓̪̠̬̻̞͔͖͐͛͂͗͘ ̷̢̢̠͙͓̘̳̹͔̙̝͈̥̏͐̾̅͠s̷̡̨̙̖̠̟̰͔̀͆̈́̔͘͜p̴̨̱̙̫̆́̂͐́͐̍͂͜͝e̵̳͆̎ç̵̢̩͇̮̜̫͈͈̗̺̜͕̣̋͆͗̆̆̌͌̀͌͌͆̌͝͝ͅï̶̡̛͚͉̝̙͉̣͑̐̋̋͛̾͌̍͌̀̇̚͝f̷̡̛̯͕͇̜̦͔̗͚̗͔̣̌̓̌̍̌͛̒̔̔̚͜͝i̴̫̹͗̍̓̑̇͊̀͊̊̈́̽͘͝͝c̶̡̡̡̧̯̤̞̼̞͎̮͘ ̸̛͇̖̼̼̔͋͆̂̓͌̒̆̚͝d̸̳̤͇̬̹̙͑̃̆͋͂̾̐̑̆̏̍͘͘̚͜͝͠ų̵̭̺͚̀̿̿̀̈̔̎͆̽͊̈́̏̕̕͝͝a̸̪͛́̆̆̂̊̆͐́̀̈͋͘̕͜l̴͉̣͇̦͎̟̼͊̌ͅͅ ̸̨̡͉̘͉̭̮̤̙͙̭̱̥̯̝͕̒͋ẇ̵̡̠̮͔̹͙̹̝̮͓͚ì̷͍̩́̄̎̚e̷̢̗͙̮̭̮̦̟̟̥̩̓̄̏͜ͅͅl̶̨̢̬͙̳̮̹̰̙̹͔̉͜ḑ̷͇̞̘̟͙̫̬̜̑͗̚̕e̵̼̲̻͍̞͊͗͂̓̏͗̓͆̂̎͘͝͝r̸̟͇̩̓̈̓͋̂͛̃͒̐̓͠** _   
_**.̸̧̛̛̯̌̈́̔͂̈̌͛̍̊̈́͊͠ ̸͙̳̹̻͑̉̇̔̔̅̽͐̀͌̿̌͘͠͝͝͝ͅ** _   
_**̴̱̥̲̜͉͒̄̏̎͑̎͘͝** _   
_**̴̧̛͚̫̹̋̏̑̌̊̀̈́̈͊̌̚͘Ḩ̷͈̳̩̼̭̜̦̯̞̯̲̞̻̮͑͌̈́́͋̂̇̄̐̆̅̉̊ȉ̸̢̨̧̤͔͙͍̯̳̭͚̭͈̯̙̪͑̀͜g̸̡̧̣̜̥͖̤͖̖̣͋́͊͒͛͛̽͜͝͝͠͠ḥ̵̡̫͙̯̗̏͒͐̀̔̈́̑͌̒̏̽̊͌̿͜͠͠ ̶̧̮̣͓̈́̊̈́͌̂͂͘h̷̗̝̟̦̘̥̜͚̬̓͆̓̄͑̽̉̕̕͘͜͝ͅo̴̤̠̩̠͍̹̣̞͍̠̱̙̫̍̈͆̈́͒̄̒̐̋p̷͎̮̲̐̒̿͋̅̈́̒̎̈́̄͆̍̑͠ȩ̸͉̥͇̪̠͋́͒̀͊͂̚̕ş̶̨̤̣͙̩̫͓͚̗͉̟͈͔̘͒̑͑͑͝ͅͅ ̴̡͚̱͔̭͇̪͖̂̉̿͠ͅf̸̧̝͖̰̯̦͍̍̒̓̀̔̀̏̊o̴̘̠̙̼͇̖̥̅̒̈̃̏͠ͅͅr̸̡̨̡͍̝̳̻̮̠̻̭͓̝̖̖̩̠͂͋͐͗͊͊ ̵̢̨̡͇̻̼͓͖̠̺̗̮̳͓͗̀̒͛͛̄̾ŷ̴̱͔̥͉̺̭͉̲͓͛͐̏̊̌͗͐̐̕ǫ̴̭͈̉̈̆͋͐̈͒̇̆͑̈͋͝͠u̵̧̨̠͍̦̰͔͖̔͊̔̈͆̐̃̔̄́̽̈́͊̚͝ŕ̷̨̨̥̯̹͍̹̱̝̜͓̩̲̟̏̑̿̔̏̌̍̀̆̐̔̍̊̕ ̸̛̛̯̭̺͎̜̳̲̝̥̰̻̻͇͙̺̖̭̾̊͆͐͋͊̿̽̌̅̅̊̄̐̒r̶̡̧̡̜̝̹̦̝̫͂͛̍̃̐̅̈́̉̽̓̆͋̀̊̌ͅe̶̛͔̙̲͉̳̺̱̜̫͍͔̯͓̤̿͌̋͑̀͠p̸̛̠͕̬̥̏̊̃̍͗͐̈͐̌̍̋̕͜l̵͎̙̐ỳ̴̡̹͖̱͓̝̣̭͔̥̺̮͓ͅ ̴̡̛̝̅̿̎͗̚͝͝͝i̷̦͓̮̥̗͇͍̮̤̮͖̅̎̆̉́̅͆̾͂̚̕͜͝͝͝n̶̢̨̢̛̖̪̰͈̗͙̭͓͎̹̙̼̰̏̇̉͒̇͊͗͊͋̈́̀̈́̔̇͐͜ ̴̡̛̤͇̞̤̹̤̣͖̠̬̯̂̎̉̓̌̂̈͑͒ţ̸̛̞̦̗̳̠̞̜̳̪̻͍͎̹͍̤̈́̈́̏͊̔͐̋̔h̷̡̦̫̝̏͂͊͊͜͜ī̶̢͓̖̝̜̯͋̆̐̐̌̏̂̇̈͘͘̚s̸͇̯̦̞̭͖̞̠͙͎̀͛͒̀͆̈́̊͘͠ͅ ̸̡̧̝͍̩̺̞͔͇͓͗͛̋̿̄̾̓̎̽̽̃̃͘͘͠ͅk̶̥͌̌̓͐i̶̢͍̬̳̻̩̼̦͔̦͑̇̓͒̍̃̒̕̚n̶̛̘̫̳̝̼̭͙͖̠̟͉͕͓̩̰̆͌͐̆̄̓̈́̆̋͌ͅd̷̩̺̥͂͂̍͋̋͂̄͠ ̶̻͉͓̤̪̜͇̮̦̻͙͆͂͋ō̵̱̖͉̺̝̲͈͓̯͙͍͎̭̙̋̈̎̎̕f̴̨͚̝͓̫͕͍̦̗̟̻͉̳͓̟͇̅͛́͆̍̈́̓͂͘ ̴̛͚͌͌̀͗͐̌̾̐̅̂͒͒̽͝͝c̸̨̠͍͚̣̼̊͐̓̄͝a̴̤̟̱̫̹͔̪͕̦̥̠̭̗̻͓͛̓̋̅͜͜s̸̨̨͙̰̜̼̹̗̯̝͚͔̽͐̈́̇̓̎̑̚͠͠ę̵̣͎͍͚͕̖̭̇͒̑̀̉̂͂͌̾̒̕͘͜͝ͅ,̵̢͓̹̞͎̯̟̱̣̼͆̿ ̷̥̺̱͚͎̲͓͎̇̄͋́̓̍̏̄̍͐̃͘b̸̢̨̬͕̣͚̞̣̣͖̲̽̃̉̑̌͗̌̈́̅̂̕͜͜e̷̝̥̺͍͎̮̖̜͕̻͑̐̄͘͝ċ̸̡̞̣͉̠͈͍̞̍̃̈́̅͂̈͑̿̈́͆̇̚a̶̢͙̺̫͕̠̮͕̺̼̲͙̠̱͇̞̽̏̀͊̉̈́̂̓̃͒̋͂̚̕͝ư̵̟͎͈̪͌̆̒̿̿͛̿͊́͒̃̕s̵̨͓͉͙̙̩̞̭͘e̷̢̬̤̪̮̪̎̕ ̶̢̛̫̹̦̭̺̔͆̀̾͒͂̃̌̄͋̃͘͠ͅI̶̛̦͗͛͂̀̓̆͒̄͌̈͝ ̴̠̻̖͓͎͈̩̩̭̻͖̭̩̺́̆͌̈̓̃̏͌̕͝a̵̛̜͊̊͛̿̋̅̀͆̅̆͗̒̇͘ṁ̸̹̫̪̫͒̎͐̕ͅ ̸̡̤̱̪̗̠̜̱͙̩̯̺̓̒͑̅͌̏̎̚͠͝ş̶̛̞͔̫̬̺̭̳̃̊̔͗̂̏͗́͝ȩ̴͓͔̞̫͙̜̻̣͌͗̆ͅn̸͎̺̭͔̗̗̍̐̄̋̚ͅd̵̢͔̠̦̟̫̭̞͓̹̖̦͕̰͋̌̂̔̔̈́̕͠i̸̢̧̢͈͇͖̻̬̱̫̘̻̳̋͆̊̿̇̚̕͜͝ͅn̸̢̰̬̯̘̱͍͆͛̄͂̓g̴͔̿̅̈́̃͊̏͂ ̶͎̞̙͕̺̼̪͓̖̞͑̄͌h̷̢͍̩͉̲̻̺͚̜̎̾̐̏͘į̸͚̖̫͓͍̪͍͉̥̖͐̑̚͝m̸̛̛͉̖͇͔̈́͐̍̇͋̈͒̒̍́̌̌ͅ ̸̡̭̟͍̣͍̜̯͈͉͎̘͚̠͇̳͇͑̓͌̌͑͂͋̅͝t̶̡̨͕͎͉̼͎̞̩͔͇͊̏́̆̉̂̚̕ở̸̛̳͕̳̲͑͐͑́̓̔͑̆̐͠ ̸̨̘͍͙̠̟̪̩̲͂̍̆̈́͑͂͗̈́͗̐̾̿͠t̷̫̩͖͍͛͂̃̏̂̓͆r̴̡̡͉͕̘͓̆̒̽̇ȁ̶̱͔̊̑̒͌̃̌̊͐͠i̸͇͋ñ̶̯̪̭͎͌̒̿̐̈́.̵̨̨̡͉̜̼͙̻͖͙̺̈́͛̓̾̾͂̒͊̾̇̿̃̏̕̚͜͝ͅ ̷̺̞͎͔̲̯̠̱̝͒̐͂̈́̓̅͗W̶̡͍͕̬̱͚̥͎̭̼̲͇̾̅̅͂̏̅͑ͅơ̵̙͉̭̫̇̀͆̓̅̈́̋͆́̍̄̌̌̏̕͝ŗ̶̛̱̫̜̗͇͎̳͇̟͎͛͂̅͘͝r̶̛̝̹̺͕̖̝͈͇͛͑̔̏́̇̾̿͗͠͠y̸̛͖͚̙̺̖̤̬̽̂̿͂̄̂̆̀͐̽͛͘̚̚ ̷̨̧͎̖̣̭̤̩̥̣͚̙̮̿̈́̇̃̔͌̍̈̏̈́̿̈́̓͛͝n̶̢̳̦̞̪̪̥̈́͊̏͑̕͘ố̴͈͓͔̤̈̂̓̓͝t̸̳͓̣̹̞̩̯̊̆̂͗͜͠,̵̨̲̗̠̱͖͔͕̣̤͈̉̌͊̓̓̍̑̒̕ ̸̨̛̞̘̰̱̝̭̠̱̳̪̲̞̮͍̇͗̓͑̐̑͘̚͘̚͜͝a̵̖̯̱̓̄͗̃s̴̛̘̲̠͙̟̮͊̒̾͗̂̌̇͋̋̊͑͊̋̕ ̷̖̞͓̬̙̞͎̹͓͔̋̅̃̈́̽͑̚ͅs̴̨̲̭̪̰̼̪͖̰̪͓͕͚͍̻̘̒͂̍͛͋̍̽̅̉͐͗́͒͠o̸̲͖͛͌̋͠ô̸̩͉̥͚̈́̿̾̉͆n̴͇̰̪͙͕͊̏̽̍̏̐ ̶̡̡̻̪̭̘̯̤͕̦̂̎̂̅̿̋̈͊͌̕ͅͅͅa̶̡̹̱̪̯̪̺̫̯̒̋̍̓̉́̇͐̽̈́͗͗̂̐͘͝s̴̢̛̻̹̰͖̝͈̈̎͑͑̃͋͂́̅̃͐̃͛͜͠ ̶̫̼͕̝͎̟̰̌͆͗̋͆̊͐̋͘h̸̲͚̫̘̻̙̩̜̼̼͍̰̋̃͌̈̌ẽ̶̬̥̱͍̜̰͉̙͈̾̄̌͊̈́̀̈́̅͐̈́́̇͛̒ ̶̨̛̖̤̯̭͎͚̜̬̮̤̔̇̄̅̄̂̀̈́̓̅̈́͗̂̂͘͘f̶̨̨̩̥̗̦͚̺̝͊͛͆̓̔̆͑̒i̴̧̛̛̹̺̰̗̞̗̯͎̳̻͖̭̬̪͕̽̈́̽̆̈͛̅͗̂̄͛͘̕͜͝n̵̨̧̳̜͓̩̲̱̣̱͙̆̑̈͑̿̿͂̈́͂̃̽͘͝͝i̷̥̘̩̦͙̾s̸͎̔̀̀͋̽̅̽͛̇͌͘̕̕͠͝͠ḩ̷̝͉̜̣͔̪͎̘̻̱̦͚͒̄͛̅e̸̡̛̞̼̻̫̲͖͇͂͐̈́̿̊̈́̏̒̽̔̚͘͠͝͝͠d̵̡͍̣̰̄̄͆͂̉̋̾ ̸̢̩͎̹͚̝͚̗̩̤͖̰̙͆̾͒͗̅̑͑͂̉̒̔̎̈́͜å̷̗̲̃̒̃̉͗̈̒͗̚̚͝n̵̡̞͚̣̠̹͉͚̆͑́́͛͂̆̽̎̉ḋ̴̨̥̱̟̲͖̜̞̙̣͖̻̥̝̆͊ ̵̢̤̭̜͍̯̠̹̭̣̉͛̎̕̚ͅd̸̢̼̼͖̹͕̮́͒̾͛̚̕͝e̶̬͕̣͍̝̭̖̼̬̰̒̓͑͒́̿̍͐̔͊̆̑̄͘̕e̷̛̞̖̭̣̬̠̅͊͋̐̎̉̔̔͛̆̈́̄̚͝m̷̮̬̦̫̬̪̑̀̎̔͆̈͒͘͜ͅͅ ̴̨̢̪̯͇͙̝͇͊̍̏̓̾̂̕w̸̧͍̝̞̝̩̤̲̣͈̞̟̐̐̊̇ǫ̸̡̧͔͚̳͇̝̯̮͑͒̉̏̒̈̓͒͐̊̊̋̍̅͠͠ͅr̴̡̫̗̫͓͎͎̥͍̭̈̑ţ̵̻̻̪̮͈̝͔̠̱͔̫̟͍̊͂̿͊̎͛ḩ̴̡̹̖͚̻͈̻̜͚̓͐͜ͅy̷̧͈̤͎̙̭̝͎̥̖̟̱̐̎̔͜͝ ̶̛̺̇̃̓̌͆̇̍̉̐̄̊͗̽̍͠i̴͉̾n̷̢̬͈̮̤̲̲̘̼̠̬͚͓̰͗̈́͝ͅ ̶̡̳̟̮̪̜̣̜͔͔̪̯̎͋̕h̴̡̠̬̹͔̆͑̈́̑͠i̸̡̨̧̛̳̰̘̗̭̖͖͕̖͉̪̙̯͆̋̏̀s̴̡̡̟̭̟̫͚̝̖̙̻͙̜̼̐͝ ̷̢͖͖̮̊̆̇̇̒͌̽̒͌͐͌̊̅̍͠f̶̹̫͌̿ḭ̶̪̯͇̲̥̳̬̜̥̃̊͆̄̒̈́́̄͛̐̕̚͘͜e̸̡͈͕̣̲̮͎͗̕l̵̢̘͓͉̭̜̦̈́̓̾̔̋̂̄͑̈͑̆̿͝͠d̶̢̧̻͚͈̳͇̼̹̜̦̠͉̼͉̗͐̿̐̇͝ ̵̨̛̪̠̥̝̫̄͋̓͆̃͒̅̽̀̉̋̔̎͗̂h̴̩̉͂ȩ̸̘̲͇̬͙̲̥́̋͌́̓̕̕ͅ ̴̮̮̠̹͇͎͉͈̼͊̔͘ͅs̵̨̡̡̧̖̦̦̱̙̼̻̬̬̙̿ͅͅh̶̛͎̰̲͉͖͕̠̫̜̣̲͎̽̃́̽͒̄̀͐̈́̉̇̑̓̅͠a̷͚̳͍̯͕̗͉̫̳̱̓̿͒̑͂̄̅̔̕ͅl̶̨͚͍̹̜̱̲̺͔̈́͆l̶̺͈͙̹̟̠͈̞̗̥̟̭͖̖̿̑͑̓̆̀̿̑̿̓̈͘̕͜ ̸̨̧̜̭͕͔̣͔̖̣͓̥̫̠̳͍̳̇̒͋̉̓̔̏̎͝ŕ̷̨̳͙̦̻̲͍̭̘̩̺͛̾͑̊͆͌͑͊͒̓͘͝͝͝ě̶̞͓̱̮̖͖̽͊͆̈́͌͐̉̇̚͘t̸̨̨̡̛̰̯̗̱͉̜̆̍͌̈̓̆̒̐̂ü̶̢͎͈̘͍̟͚̥͚̭̭͚͙ṛ̸̢̛̘̻̳̯͙͎̈̀̑͘̕n̵̢͓͈̳͖͇͎̻̫̿͋̃̓̔̌̈̌͘͠͝.̵͚͕̣͍̙̤̞̎͝ ̶̖̠̖͔̭̯͉̈́̋̓́̆̅̽̈́͝** _

_**̷͉̗̽͐͛̈̕** _   
_**̵̡͕͈̹̫̟̠̻̽̍̇̅̿̇͋̒͛͝͝P̸̧̟̺͙͎͚̙͒̅̆́͜l̵̯̍́̊͂̊͊̒̽̚͝ē̶̗̯̗̳̩̘̹̱̮̩̫̯̚a̴͔͕̪͓͈̦̎̈̏͠s̶̨̪̰͎̦͙̻̓̑͌͆̎̒̋̋̏̕ë̸̢̞̬̭́͊̉̓̓̈́̋̆̓̈̈͆̚͝ ̶̢̡̨̛͍̠̼̟̦̦̗͕̼͂͜ͅt̴̨͍̟̝̩̮͉̰͖̤͔̼͚̉̓͒͒͛̓̐̄̎̾͆̓͝͝͝ą̵̢͓̝͑̈͑̊͂̓̈́͒̎̊̚̚̕͘͝͝k̵̫̜̈́͘ȩ̶̘̻̬̠͕̹̞̪͉̟̋̿̓̃̈́͋̌̅͝ ̷̘̯̊̌̍̀c̴̛̪̩͖̮͎̿̑͒̇͜͝á̷̯͖͓̱͙̝͉̝̘̼̻̓̍͜͝r̸̺̲̦͈̺͈̉͊̅ë̴̢̛̹͎̮̯͕̬̜̮̘̠͎́̈͌ ̷̻̙̤̞̼͖̝͔̺͕̝̤̾̑̽̏̾͌͛̇̈́̋͛̕͝͝ͅǫ̴̦̯̣̙̌̒̍̂́ͅf̴͈͎̩̘̞̅̈̾̐̀̇̇̒͝ ̶̡̱͈͉̩͓͚̝͑͗͒̕y̶̢͕̬͙̻̩̰̩̣͉̯͕̌́̌̋̒̓̈́̈́̑͌͑̂͊̕̚o̷͎̩̘̥̤͂̎̽̏͒̅̃̐́̃̈̈̚͝͝͝ư̶̜̰̖̬̱͎̦̼̥̈́̓̍̄̑͘r̸̡̰͉̮͍̳̞̪̬̜̥̯͔̗̬̄̎̊̃̎͂̎ş̵͉̟͇̝͎̿̿̊̅̽͒̋̅͂͝ë̷̲͇̣̯̹͙̰̹̘̯́l̵̢̞͎̖̼͈̬͚̞̰̹͂͐̌̍̏̅̉͑̉͗͊̕͠f̴̢̧̧̛͈̰̺̭̪̲̦̤̟͙̏̈́͗͛͗͗͜͠ͅ ̵̡̧̯̠̙̟͖͇̹̳̖͙̲̮͔͔̌́͊̏̽̽̈́͝t̶̯̰̼̫̖͎̯̠̰̫̿͂̌̓͂͛̽̃̎̅̽͝ơ̵̢̻̤̗̭͕͉̩̹̯̞̔͌̿͒̇̄͝͠ő̸̦̣̃̔̓́̆͗͊͑͒̎͂͑͠,̷̡̡͚̹͙̜̲̮̘̈͌̿̎̒͛͂̍̇̔́̓̕͜͜͠ ̵̗͛͂̄̌̓̏̓̌͠Ȗ̵̲̮̼̺͎̓͌͌͋̄̇̅͝b̷̛͖̟̗̮̓̂͆̈́̿͗̑͒͒̒̐͂u̵̧̧̯̻̹̞̖̪͉͓̮͆͒ÿ̵̺͉̭̻̲̜̘̲̂̍͜͝͠ă̵͓̲͉̄͛̊͋͛̿̓̿̀͆̌̍̔͠s̸̳̘̰̾̎̾̇́̍͐̓͝h̷͔̭̝̮͌͋́͌͋̇͘͝i̴̻̦̲͇̲͔̼̮̰͎̟̻̥͒̃͝͝k̷̜͕͉̮̱̼̫͚͆͌̈̌̑͛̏͆̇͘͜ͅi̶̧̡̨̠̤͔̱̫̰̠͕͕͖̳̥̿̾̉̌̃̀̈́̊̔͑̆͝-̵̢̢͓̺̺̬̝̮̠̫̰̙̱̊̔͆̏͠͝ͅs̷̳͒̊͒̿̓̆̔̆͛̕ą̷̡̻̜̝͎̩̘̗͍̠͖͍̖͈͛̀͂̌͜ṋ̸̜̟̖̲̲̹̰̟̩̝̖̘͓̍͌̄̉̈̕̕͜ͅͅ.̴̡̢̢̛̥̬͙͇̙͖͍̙̟̺͙̏ͅ ̸̧̧̨̺̩͉̬͖͚̟̱̭̼̳̫͌͆͊͆͘Ḣ̸̤̭̰͈͉̝̜̗̺̞̱̑̀̅̑͊͠o̶͕͖͓̤̺͇̖̠̙͓̘̺͔̺̳̬̐p̶̧̞͙̗̹͓̤͈͓̓̽͋̾̔̚͝͝ë̵̡̨̫͕̟̮̗̳̘͚͚̳̩̳̓̚͜͜͜͝ ̸̢̬̯͋̾͂̒̂̈́ḯ̶̢̺͒̽͗͋̀̈́̿̍̈́̚͝n̴̛̟̦̮̤̫̝̪̞̉̊̾̾͌̓̔̆͌͆̓͐̋͝͝ ̵̢̧̫̺̝̠͔͉̲̰͍̙̂͆͗̅̐͊̔͒̄͐̑̾̕͝ḟ̵̱̟̥͉̟̦̜̗̄͛̇̄̂͝ų̵͈̣͋͆̾̾̽̌͋̆͋̽̈́̕͝t̷̨̝̬̺̿͌̎̋͆̄͆̊̈́̊͗̈́̚͝͠ͅų̷̧̮͇͈͓̩̱̬̼̦̙̿̿͆͋͂̌̔́͘͘͝͝ͅr̷̲̗̠͊̓̔̆̒͒̑͐͌͆̑̅̏̎̕e̷̛̛͖̥͐̎͆͌̀͒͘ ̶̞̱̠̌̈̎̋̈̏͘̕͝w̵̨̡͎̘͉͓̘͈͌͑̽̉̊̿̂̃͂̓̕̕͠ę̷̧̩̟͈͖̻̜̟̫̾̌̎̎͂̄̀̇̊ ̵̨̣̟͓͈͚̻̰̳͎̟͍̯̫͚͌̋̈͜͝ͅc̷͖̮͕̤̹͍̟͕̱͓͔̮̯̪̦̦̍̿͒͗ą̶̜͍͕͔̘̜̤̘̉̓͒̈̑͜n̵̨̧̢̜͍̞̤̬͖̣̊̆̂̅͆͛̄̓̒̌̔ ̷͇̳̩̹̟͈͕͇̥̥͙̈̽̎̋̓͌̓̐̕͝s̸͈̥̭͓̩̐̀͑̌̐͒̎̅̿̓ĭ̷̡̝͕̠͚͓̥̱̲͉̜͙̖̀t̸̰͌̋͑̈͆͋̊̈́ ̵̺̩͉͈̞̗̈́͒̽ͅȃ̸̹̣͕̗͇̹̬͖̣̟̱̐̿̐͋͒̇͂̕ṇ̶̨̛͉͕̠̯̲̪̥̩̟̒́̄̂̉̍̒͆̿̐̚͘̚͜͝͝d̴̼̪̄̊̿ͅ ̸̰͈̣̫̦̣̻̰̩̼͐̆̾̈̋̄́͘ẖ̴̨̡̤̳̮͓̳̖͍̱̜͇̖̘͈̻̈̃͆̌̎̽͗̏͗̍͂́̃̔a̴̧̡͕̬̼̼̙͚̥̪̋̃̑̐̃̎͒̕͘͘͜͝v̸͓̱͕̬͈̉̽͂͒͛͗e̶̮͕͚̻͈̖̟̠͓̬̿͗̈̅̑̈́̊͒͊͛̆̅͘͝ ̵̨̻̭̯̝͍̭̺̦̟̠̊͋̋̓͂̾̔͊̎͛͑́͠t̸̼̜̩̤͓̗̱̭̍̈́̉̊̾͐̔̑͊̈́͜ẹ̶̢̛̲̝̤̪̪̞̬̞͊̃̌͐̈̽̂̚͠a̴̲̤͈̻͂͠ ̷̨̢͖͙̭̦̱̺̙̟̯͇̗͕͉̜̙̆̾͐̔̀a̶̺͐̊̒͒̌̓̈́̎̀̈́̔̊͘͝͠ṉ̸̩̙̠̈̍̔̌̀̈́͋̕͘d̴̢̨̧̲̪̪͔̬̣͙̗͚̺̣̥̖̾ ̸̲͆̌͂͐̇̿̀t̷̛̼̠̓̾͋̄̂̓̓͊͊̏̔̅̂͝͝a̷̮̝̲̘͚̺͙̝̓̋̈́͑̒̓̎̍̄̾̕͠͝ͅļ̵̬̹̹͈̦̬̓͐̑̅̽̄̄̆ͅk̴̢̖̱̯͕̥̼̗̲̣̱̄͜.̵̘̈́̒̀͌́͝** _

_**Best regards,** _   
_**Horikawa** _ __ _**Kunihiro** _ _**.** _

\---

"Can you send this quickly?" The large crow perch on my shoulder salutes at me. 

Wait what ...

"Understood I shall fly with my utmost strength so this may be received on the same day! I shall deliver this!" The brown-eyed crow is loud, too loud. It flew away through the window as I feel (Y/n) peek his head.   
  


"Does that mean I can continue to train the whole day?"   
  


"THIS KID!!! TAKE REST OR I WILL BEAT YOU!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash supernatural ability : 
> 
> File of :
> 
> Sonokata (Y/n)   
> Possessed supernatural ability :   
> "Grey within Chaos "
> 
> An ability that provides information for its user a second away from any pain inflicted events. Maximum future viewing is 7 seconds, everything above that will be unknown. The view future has the shape of a cut sequence less movement. The ability will work for everything and every living being that is on 1 to 2 meters range from the user. Depend on the change and the object that inflict on the user, of it is continuous than ability will keep showing up the 7 seconds future. Sometimes if the event is too fast to occur in life before it can fully be viewed from the sequence it will be cut short. 
> 
> File of :
> 
> Hie  
> Possessed supernatural ability :   
> "The Nameless City "
> 
> An ability that makes up headspace that sent it's victim into a desert-like land. The victim will act like dazed, unresponsive, dream-like state when sent into the desert headspace. The victim will be trapped in the user's ability until the user releases the victim from its ability or the victim who wanders in the desert manage to find the Oasis of reality to gain back their consciousness. To be affected by the ability, the victim must be called by their full given name. The victim is in big danger if they never escape the desert because their real body is not responsive therefore they are not eating, drinking nor resting.


	12. The Life; 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :   
> Suicide, Suicide attempt, suicide jokes.   
> Cursing   
> Might contain a spoiler for KnY, BSD, and Reborn.   
> Boys love (Duh, reader love interest is basically nearly all chara)(exclude Uzui and Kagaya)   
> Death/Murder  
> Explicitly gruesome scene   
> Slow fucking burn  
> Not beta read, the fuck is that.

(Y/n)'s POV 

With two trainers training me at the same time, I feel my bones slowly cracking every time I lay on the futon my whole body ached. No, not only Kokushibou-san charge in just like a bull Kanesada-san too swing his sword like I am not there. Man the two of them are an unstoppable force, now that I think about it I take Seiji's ability for granted now she is not here.

Damn, her ability is quite useful after all. 

"Fault seventh. You like to zone out"   
  


"ARGH!"   
  


Kanesada-san hit my chin with his bokken making me scrape my upper teeth to my gums. Fuck, it is bleeding.

"Wait, wait, Kanesada-san time, time! Time out, I said time-" He chop my neck, choking on air I stumble back useless my ability is of no shit in this situation. Holding my neck trying to balance my stance, this is bad. This man knows no 'stop' word, fuck this shit.

Kanesada-san's face as always blanks with a hint of amusement in his black eyes. "And here I thought Kunihiro says you have successfully maintained Constant Total Concentration Breathing. What a letdown." I sigh and give him a closed-eyes smile, shrugging my shoulder as in I don't know.

In the speed of light, he is already above me, ready to swing his bokken and obliterate my head. It is easy to give up and I know he will stop and go inside to have tea, but not after you taint that name and said I am a letdown. Sidestepping him, I try to recall the Moon Breathing techniques that I recently learned. Kokushibou-san still only thought me three of the form, let's use it then. 

**'** **Tsuki** **no Kokyu, Ni no Kata :** **Shuka** **no** **Rōgetsu** **'**  
Moon Breathing, Second Form : Pearl Flowers  Moongazing

Charging forward while slashings and sending barrages of chaotic slash to Kanesada-san. He is forced to take a defensive stance no longer in his feral attacking chance, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"I must applaud you on that one, that attack is fast, it let no time for your foe to take charge." That one is for Kokushibou-san, I maintain my breathing it is not that I hate doing total concentration breathing. It's just a pain in the ass I can feel my ribs crack open every time I try, yes it might enhance my strength, muscle movement and other. 

Still...

Suddenly he charges forward, FUCK. I turn around and run evading the surges power from Wind Breathing Third Form. First of all, he only thought me the moves once and the rest is he trying to kill me. This ain't it chief. 

How am I supposed to use it, well the same goes to Kokushibou-san damn the two of them. I will exchange their soul to Satan for a single popcorn kernel.   
  


.  
  


"You are going to your other teacher?" I nod as I arranged some clean bandages, alcohol, some band-aid, and clean towel. Because I know he will fuck me up, not like the kind of fuck but fucking me up. If any of that makes sense.

"I will be back maybe a little later than usual, take care Kanesada-san!" Strapping Kasen-my beautiful green Tachi at my back and Yaman at my right side hip, I walk away.

Around an hour later I arrived at the river where we normally train, though where is he normally he always here fir-

Hastily deflecting Kokushibou-san's katana with Yaman my whole hand trembles. The immense power, My God. "Kokushibou-san, a surprise attack is not gonna work for me." 

"I know ... But today ... you are a second slower in noticing ... remember I am still a demon your ... Enemy." He swipes his katana to the side and slides it inside the saya, he didn't even break a sweat. While my hand still rings and numb from the shockwave, unfair. In this world, I am the weakest, so sad from what world-known into some wobbling fawn.

"Then, he just fucking out there for my blood. Damn, I guess I really to beaten into shit today, the fuckery continue on and what will you teach me today?" I ramble with my wild hand gestures only stop when Kokushibou-san hit my head harshly. Ah yes. No swearing with Kokushibou-san, why the fuck not. But he really hates it, fine then.

Turn out he is forcing me to train and constantly use Total Concentration Breathing, now shit. "Kokushibou-san, it's not easy being old you know. My bones, my bones." I dramatically pat my chest the ribs my ribs, my lovely ribs that protect my lungs and everything inside my skin. 

"You are not old ... I am ..." Did he just. 

He just cracks a joke. My God. 

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!" I scream in mischief knowing that he is kind of the old kin who is uptight and serious kind. I block his incoming hand on my sides that still hurt my skin, this time my reflex is building up. We are walking around stretching my time with Total Concentration Breathing, while he constantly attacks me training the time flux of my ability.

The moment we step into a bustling village, the man on my right looks different at the same time recognizable. I gawked at him, his dark purple almost black eyes inspect from the corner of his eyes what I am up to. The three pair of eyes is nowhere to be seen, the unique red sclera and yellow pupil vanished. I look to my left, Fuck. 

"Are you ... Keeping up the total concentration?" I hum and nod I am still doing it after all Kokushibou-san said he won't continue to teach me up to the fourth form if I can't constantly master the total concentration for 24 hours. Maybe this is why too I have a hard time cope with the Wind Breathing style. We have been walking for nearly four hours non-stop, the village is quite lively when it's already around ten at night.

My companion gaze only set straight, afar focused he must be containing himself not to slaughter all of these humans, huh? What if a demon doesn't eat humans? Will they just die or what, it is not essential right? Time to ask and bug Kokushibou-san, giggling I turn ready to bother him.

Thought some of the drunkard bitch bump themselves on him, Kokushibou-san keep walking as if no one bumped into him just a moment ago. Bet, if the one who is with me is not Kokushibou-san that stupid idiot man already dead. I nod agreeing with myself, true from what he said to me most of the demon can't contain their hunger and the need to eat human as soon as they see one.

"Hey, you! You bump into my brother, look now he broke his feet. You have to pay up!" The fucking hell? I scrunched up my nose in disgust the man really out there trying to get money by a scam like this shit. I was ready to playfully rile the twats, "Ignore ... Them." Widening my eyes at what Kokushibou-san said ... Well if he says that, maybe I just don't want to cause trouble just for today.

Alas, luck like to play us like a fuckboy. The drunk man grabs Kokushibou-san's shoulder as we both turn to him, we are a little far from the crowd which means this man have a death wish. I would like a death wish too, mayhaps there's a pretty lady I shall ask their hands in a double suicide. 

"Are you deaf man? You shove my brother now he have a broken foot!" The pitiful broken feet person stand next to him in a pitiful attempt of looking limp. I am ready to fight you, bitch boy square the fuck up I dare you.

The limping man tch in irritation, "Not only his face look cursed he too is deaf. Damn man the Ugly bastard nowadays."

EXCUSE ME?! HE IS HUNDREDS TIME MORE GOOD LOOKING THAN ANY OF YOU, THIS SHITTY BOY.

I feel a tight smile weave itself on my lips, eyes widening ready to go feral not forgetting to keep my total concentration breathing up, I don't wanna disappoint my teachers again.   
  


"Listen here whore-" A hand placed itself on my left shoulder, silencing my speech. Can I like curse Kokushibou-san it's not fucking fair. Squinting my eyes at my companion, he only stands still.

The black-haired man turns around, making me sigh in defeat this man is hardheaded as always. I click in disgust at their face before turning around and walk in tandem with Kokushibou-san.

Stopping my step making Kokushibou-san look at me in question, raising my Kasen to my right sliding the thrown stone at Kokushibou-san. Ah ... They have done it.

Smiling widely I turn to look at them, they have some shit-eating grin.

"Whatever you are doing ... Keep up ... Total Concentration..." I smile sweetly at my mentor and strut forward to the two. Resorting to violent act will cause me no good let's go with mental beating instead.

Gripping the hand of the man who's throwing the stone, I squeeze it harshly intending to really let them have a broken bone now. "What, what are you doing, let my hands go!"

"With all due respect fair gentlemen, you have gone beyond respectable to a mere horse feces. Therefore I politely demand the two of this fair young man to go and intercourse yourself." Ending it with a cracking sound and their shriek of horror and pain.

Satisfied I walk away back to where Kokushibou-san waiting. Seems like they are not giving up but that's not the case before any of them can make a meek sound their head found unattached.

"Damn... Mamma Mia.." Whistling to the corpse, fascinating, clean-cut, light hand, gorgeously technique simply outstanding. 

I watch the blood slowly seeps to the ground, making a good fertilizer for the tree and grass around. "Kokushibou-san you are wasting food. My former mentor told me not to play with food, look they are all filth on the dirt."

When I turn to face him, he too is facing me as in calculating my next move since I now have seen him kill a human. Does it look like I care? I killed more in a month though, I don't perform cannibalism what's so different with Kokushibou-san then?

"You are not ... Going ... To aim for my ... Neck?" I shrugged indifference, "The concept of demon living is like a human. You are just the same with a little limitation and a little more power. We human too need food, where did we get it? We are killing animals like how demons slaughter human for food."

Piercingly meet his three pairs of eyes with yellow pupils, my (E/c) shine in glee. "What's so different human from the demon. We human after all are the worst monster ever inhabit this earth."   
  


He hums in acknowledge, sliding his purple-eyed sword back into its saya, we continue to walk around. But his three pair of eyes glancing at me from it's corner, as in trying to gauge out any reaction and what I am thinking right now. I chuckle at this, be it God, be it Yokai, be it Kibutsuji Muzan all of them are the same.

"You know Kokushibou-san maybe the reason why God stay in heaven is because He too is scared of what He have created." He nod silently half of that might be truth. After all God is a coward.   
  


And... The God of this universe is ...   
  
  
  
  
  


"KIKI WHEN THE FUCK CAN I MET AOI-CHAN AND OZAKI-CHAN AGAIN? I MISS THEM AND OZAKI-CHAN PROBABLY GOING TO AGREE TO DO DOUBLE SUICIDE WITH ME!!!" 

**THIS BITCH CALM THE FUCK DOWN, I AM GOD THEREFORE I CAN DO WHAT I WANT ABOUT YOUR CONDITION. IF YOU KEEP WHINING NEXT CHAPTER GONNA BE YOU GETTING BEAT UP AGAIN, YOU** **MASO** **PRICK!**

I sigh in defeat this universe God is the worst, she is a bully. "On another note, I am not maso. I hate pain, you are the one who writes it in introduction page right?!"   
  


**About that ...**  
  


"HUH?!" 

  
  


"Who ... Are you talking ... To?"   
  
  
  


"Huh? No one important Kokushibou-san." I smile with a vein pop on my temple. 

  
  
  


**WHOM THE FUCK SAY I AM NOT IMPORTANT, THAT IS** **I** **T NEXT** **CH** **. GONNA BE YOU GETTING BEAT UP SESSION WITH** **KANESADA** **-SANSEI!**

I curse silently, "fuck this shit I'm out."   
  
  


\------___  
  
  


**Some drunkards to** **Kokushibou** **: Yo ugly bastard**

**Kiki : (Y/n) don't do it-**

**(Y/n) ready to square up :**

**last one everytime i saw the wattpad new cover i have the need to ugly laugh because of chaotic energy so here you go**

****


	13. The Life; 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck does this seems rushed.  
> Does this seems rushed??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :   
> Suicide, Suicide attempt, suicide jokes.   
> Cursing   
> Contain a spoiler for KnY(mainly), BSD, and Reborn.   
> Boys love (Duh, reader love interest is basically nearly all chara)(exclude Uzui and Kagaya)   
> Death/Murder  
> Explicitly gruesome scene   
> Slow fucking burn  
> Not beta read, the fuck is that.

"I have nothing more to teach you." Whipping his head ready to snap his neck the (H/c) haired adolescent raised his brows confused. The brunette sits on his engawa watching the teen's reaction, it's been what? Around 10 months since (Y/n) move and learn Wind Breathing from Kanesada Tadaoki. 

To say the disciple have learned and master all 9 forms of the breathing is understandable, the fact he learned it under a year is an extraordinary situation. To add towards (Y/n)'s achievement, he too now have master fourteen forms of moon breathing. The breathing style that's created and perfected over around four hundred years learned by the (H/c) haired teen around 11 months.

(Y/n) jutted out his lower lip, "I mean ... You are right Kanesada-san, though I still have some move left with my other teacher." The man frowned in distaste, "why are you slow in learning his breath style but mine is finished?" 

Sheepishly (Y/n) scratch his nape, knowing he can't just straight up and spouts that wind breathing form have less form than moon breathing. No one supposed to know he is learning this breathing, moreover, his teacher is a demon. 

That night (Y/n) writes a letter to the six-eyed demon because today is his last day training and by tomorrow he will officially resume working as a demon slayer. 

.

"Nobu~ Nobu-kun~ Ahaha are you still mad at me?" (Y/n)'s (S/c) hand poke the mad crow, the big bird stay silent veins popping all around his head. "It is just onigiri you know-" 

"IT IS NOT JUST ONIGIRI! THE WAY YOU EAT IT IS UNSIGHTLY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MUSH IT?! THE RIGHT WAY FOR HUMAN TO EAT ONIGIRI IS TO SLOWLY BITE FROM TOP!"

(Y/n) shrink away with a surprised smile, yes this bird is loud and fun to poke of. "Then how is the right way for a bird to eat onigiri?" 

Nobu flaps his wings in a prideful manner as he places one wing on his feathery chest. "We peck the rice and leaves the seaweed as it is not healthy for bird digestion." 

The (H/c) haired kid maniacally laughs, "AHAHAHA I SHREDDED THE SEAWEED IN THE ONIGIRI YOU ATE LAST NIGHT AHAHAHA!" The crow's tail raised very sharp as it veins popped loose, it lashed out an attack with his sharp talons towards the poor kid face. 

"AAAAAAA KANESADA-SAN HELP! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" 

Kanesada Tadaoki who have been watching from the start only raise his brow in amusement, for he has never seen such a hostile Kasugaigarasu ever. 

.

.

"Boo... Can't I go home first then go do mission?" Comical tears wet his pouty face, Nobu didn't cease his beak to peck at (Y/n)'s scalp. 

The boy, unfortunately, have packed his demon slayer uniform with him, sulking he can't see his parents for the last time. He did send some letter yesterday night but that doesn't mean it is enough after all this line of job is playing hide and seek with death.

"Come on faster, slowpoke! We have a mission! East! East! To the east, we shall go!" The big brown bird screech directly above (Y/n) making him flinch as he exchanges words of farewell to his mentor. 

Bowing one last time, the (H/c) head start his lonesome journey, onwards in destroying demons. 

-

"Nee~ Nobu-kun, we are lost right" 

"YOU are the one who is lost, I know the way." 

"Then, show me da wey~" (Y/n) sing to annoy his companion, that's useless by the way since the large bird ignored him. 

The longer they walk the darker the sky gets, it is almost time for the nightcrawlers to hunt so is the hunters. The brown bird perch on (Y/n)'s shoulder and lowering his voice, informing the hunter of the demon lurking around. 

"The demon often come out around this time. Several people have been reported disappeared around this time and most of them are a person who passes by this forest." 

Humming the boy climb up to the nearest tree. Nobu follows suit thinking this hunter is scouting, turn out this lunatic is preparing something stupid. 

Humming an unknown tune (Y/n) continue to prepare something with a rope, what the heck is he preparing don't tell me ... 

"Yes! An aesthetic suicide under the tall tree and on sunset dang a complete checkmark." 

Tough luck buddy before he can sling the rope around his neck, the ground shakes tremendously. "Fuck?" The (H/c) head look ahead, that vibration seems not normal. 

"Aho, the demon is around 1 O'Clock, another slayer is fighting it. Seems like a losing fight, Go there help him!"

Swiftly running throughout the forest, the adolescent saw how the other demon slayer is yetted to the sky. Unconsciously (Y/n) held his arms out and bridal catch the boy. 

"Uh...." 

(Y/n) look down at the ravenette, blinking his eyes in confusion so is the boy. 

"Well ... I have no such a taste for men." The (H/c) boy dropped the ravenette painfully to the ground and pat his hair from all the dirt. The big bird who has been witnessing this awkward ass tension sweat drop and exhale loudly. 

"F̸͓̖̻̜̦̠̩̜̘͌̕ò̴̪͚̜͛̽͗̆̿̔̈́̾́̉͂̋͒̔͌͛̍̊̚o̶̥͉̲̬̤̺̹͋̿͒̀̈̔̐̿̑̍͆͒̾̃̽̾̄̕͘͝d̶̡̢̢̢̛̛̯͈̭͎̹̖̙͚̱̫̪̫̮̹̺̦͎̓̈͌̃̌̈́́̈́.̶̧̯͓͂̒̐̏͛͂̋̾͌̐̌̑̒̐̔͐̑̽̚̕.̷̡̝̻̤͌̇̓̏̐͊͑̔̔͑͆͐̓͋͑̑̎͛͆̕̕͝.̶̡̨̭͎͂̈́̿̅̀̈́̓̈́̏͂͋̏͊̅̅͊͒͂͜͠͝ ̴̢͚̳̟̲̋̅̑̈́́̈̔̆͜H̵̲̥̞͓̦̭̹̲̪͆͛̉͌͆̈́̀̎̏̒̄͘̕͘͝u̸̧̠͙͎̞͎̮̱̫̳̣͚̯̙̣͚̫̘̲̬̞̦͆̄̓̇̽̽m̶̟̞̖͉͐͒͑̎̄̐a̸̭͙̖͛̐̀̾̃͂̒̈́̋̃͆͆̍̍͛͠n̷̡̡͈̗̟̘̥̞̘͓̬͉͚̱̺̠̟̗̞͙͆̓͆̉́̅̾̾̉͛̆͝.̷̤̻̟̂̏̏̂̀̚͝͝͝.̸̡͍̻̦̭̲̘̤͓̻̏̌̃̌͗̐̂͆̄̑͋̈́̌͆̄́̔̉̉̌͒̕̕͜.̷̡͖͍̙̲̹̻͓͓̥͇͍̝͈̤̭͎̗̗̱̲͍̩̑͜ ̷̨̡̛̠͈̟̩̤̮̗͔͎̰̺͇̥̙̌̽̌̔̅̓̋̓͋̃͜m̸̧͔̥̣͉̃͒͑̾e̶̛̳͎̠̳̪̘̳̭̳͇̻͋̅͗̈́̆̃̒͊̊̋͌́͒͂̿͘͜͝͝a̸̧̱̭͓̳͓͔̤̘͈̲̬͖̜̱̣͕̞̜͕̫̪̼̒̏t̶̡̛̪̝̼̩̗̟̼̘͍̗͎̗̠́̍͐̓͐̎̍̚͝͝.̶̼̞̹͖͈̤̞͖̭̰̭̫̖͖̻̬̤̉̔.̸̗̘͕̱͕͈́̈́̌̓ ̴̆̐̈́̆̎͊̒C̷̯̲̖̰̓̑̊͊̓Ơ̴͇͕̮̤̭̦̝̦̘͍̞̪̫̬̤͒͐̾͑̃͐̽̕͘͜͜͝Ŗ̶̣̬̰͇̬̰͓͚͍̱̮̔̈̽̋̌̄̎͒̈́̕͝P̶̦̫͎͍͔̠̤͙͈̱̥̝̮͍͈̝͚̥̫͈̑̾͒̈́͋̾̊̕ͅS̸̛̤͖͖̈́̾̽̀̑̑͘ͅȨ̵̮͎͉̞͔͑̉̄́̅̓͗͒̈́̆̕͠ ̸̛̗͔͇̺̩̟̹̦̹̜͔̰̅͐̓̐̂̈́̈́̊̀̄͊̑͐̉̐͊̾͐͝͠͝ͅĻ̸̢̨̘̝̯̝̰̩͍͈͖̲̰̫͚̹̖͖͆ͅĘ̸͇͓̼̬͙̟͚͈̬̞̙̬̦̭̜̖͇̪̙̰͚͑̓̿̿́̄̋̔̔̏́̓̇̉͐̔͝T̴̡̛͓̱̤͈̤͈̳͔̤̟͓̙̹̝̻̦̱̻̀̇̋̅̈̊͐̓͋̈̽̈̎͘ ̸̨̝̪͓̺̙̦̘͎̪̉͂͒̄̀̇Ṁ̷̛̖͗̊͗̇́̀̒̌̏̽͘͝͝͝Ě̶̢͖̲͙͔̥̩̦̭̼̯̝͚̲̜̺̪͆̌͊̓̈́͂́̍̓͆͝ͅ ̶͉͈͎͖̖̺͈̠̾͂̋͂ͅD̴̨̡͖̳̘̙̺̯͙͉̙̊͆̽̾̂͑̿̉͌̉͝͝Ę̵͓̣͕̖͕̬̦̺̈́̿̔̍̿͐̍̔̏͑̋͌͒̌̂͌̾̑̌͗͘̕V̶̨̢̛̛̰̣͙̫̣͇̙͇̖̹́̈́̆̈́͌͐̊͊͊͋̽͒̈́̒̈́͘͠Ǫ̷̛̛̲̜̳̠̞̹̮͈͖͈̬̤̣̜̪̋̾͒̓̄̌̃̔̉̚͠͝Ư̷̢̨̡̻̟̤̣̥̪̈͊̈̎̒͋͂͆͛͛͘̚͘R̷̠͉̝̦̰̳̞̻̪̭͕̝̖̫̃̓͛͝͝ ̸̡̭̥͈͈͉͎̺͙̹̖͙̮̜́̆̔̎̃̇̊̃̒͋̽̎͌͘͝

"HOW, HOW THE FUCK DID IT UTTER THAT WORDS OUT!" 

"THAT IS YOUR CONCERN?!" 

"BOTH OF YOU IDIOT, TO THE GROUND!" 

The two demon slayer immediately lay down on the ground managing to survive the blast from one of the veins demon. The skeletal warp in veins like demon screech loudly it keep mutter the same distorted sounds, as if begging for something. 

Suddenly the demon stopped what it is doing and walk away leaving the three being confused. 

"Wait, let's chase it." Nobu flaps his wings tailing the fleeing demon as the other two steady themselves. 

(Y/n) squint his eyes at the other, "Haven's we met before?" 

"Indeed, you are the one disturbing the lady in final selection. Oh I am Murata, what's yours?" The ravenette patted his uniform and gather his sword while waiting for the (H/c) head to answer. 

"Oh... The one to disturb me when I ask Ozaki-chan for double suicide, it's (Y/n). Lets go before Nobu scream at us." Giggling the adolescent dash to catch up to his kasugaigarasu. 

-

"Where is the ..." Murata hold his hand to his mouth preventing himself from puking at the gruesome sight. The (H/c) head slowly scan the surrounding feeling the erie atmosphere that no living being is in sight, yet only the corpse remain. 

In distance they heard it, the sound of something crunchy. 

"Shit ... That sounds like bone." 

"SS NOT TIME TO JOKE!" 

The two adolescent tip toe swiftly around all of the rotting corpse, most of it are rotten half eaten. 

"Ew fucking disgusting, why eat rotten corpse when you can eat fresh mea-" Murata light handly hit the (H/c)'s head with his saya, glaring at his unpleasant companion. Silence finally surround them other than the sound of crunching bones and squelching of meat. 

Drawing their sword out, light green and pale blue illuminating the night. "That's some kind of Jikininki." 

"Jinki Nin what?" 

The demon who sense hostile feelings, greedily gobble up the corpse, haphazardly shoots out it's veins while screaming. 

Î̶̧̧̧̨̧̡̧̡̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̡̧̛̛͙̭̹͍̬̜̣̹̗̬̬͙͔͕̹͇̮̞͈̭̜̘͔͇̝̦̥͖̟̳̮̮̼̮̼̣̙̼̖̜̱̬̙̮͈̘̖̩̭̞̗̥͚̤̳̭͎͉̜͕̠̮̫̣̠̠͎͎̣͎͖̦̪̮̰͖͖͇̼̤̟̩̭̯̙͓͔̯̭̳̦͎͈̲͕̣̭͔̝̮̼͚̮̜̖͓̞͇̻̤͙̞̫̭̬̬̜̹͖̗̜̩̥̼͚̯͈̈́̀̍̋͂̈̐̓̏̏͂̿͑̉̔͋̇̋̓͑̄̔̍̄̌̎͐̅̾̔̽̑̈̌̈́̒̐͑͒͌̈́̈́̀̒̒̋̓̋͌͆̃̔͐̆̊͒͊͋̽̈́̇̈̓̊̿̏̓̑͐̐̾͂̈́̏̔̃̊̒̆͋̒̈̎̈́̊͗̾̋̄͂̂̆͛̆̋̓̃͆̎̐̒̓̾̑̾̏̋̅̀̂̈́̿̒̒̈́̃̊͑̐͋͑̏̉͐̑̐̔̌̎͒́̆̅̆̾̌̍̂͑̽͋̄͒͋̓̈̋̾̌̈͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̴̧̛̛̛̛̼̯̤͚͚̝͉̹̭̹͕̜͚̖̘͙͈̠͎̎̆̓͑̓̏̑͌͛̀͐̒̈́̓̓̈̐̾̾̓͋̋̾͊̀̄̈́̃̎͋̄̽̇͊̎̓̏̈́̎̃̋̀͗̉̽̈́͗̈́̊͒̿͆̈̋͂̈̏̽̎̋͌̂̌͊͂̑̒͑̍͗͑̀͆̆̾̔͆̈́̐̋̂̅̊̓̐̑̉͒̔̿͑͒͛̋̌̃̈́͗́̈́̿̋͒̒̆̀̾͑̿͑͂͋͆̆̽̈́͆̀̐̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅM̵̨̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛͖̣̗̱͈̹͓͇͉̦̺̪̥̜̜̱̗̣͙̟̠̝̻̗͈͉̰͉̞̖̳̙̜̺̥̝̜͎̩̞̻͙̐̄̿͐́͌̈̽̃̊̂̉͆̔͒̈́̓̋̽̍̆̋́̈͋͐̒̓̑̒͊͗̿͐̆̃̒̓͊̀̊̊̏́̀͊̈́̆̊̎̆̅̔̃̽́͆͠͝͝ͅş̴̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̛̛̜̜̻̠̻̟̥͕͇̞̣̳̤͉̦͎̥̞̘͚̤̱̟̯̻̥̼̯̦̫̪̪̥̤͙̭̣̩̗̫̰̳̘̝̪̯͇̜̥̗̇̑̿̾̾͋͂̾͛̏̏̈́̎͛̏̋͒͆̒̋͐̆͒́̽͗̅̓̏̿́̒̅̓̊̃̎̑̉̈́̈́̔̓͆̾͐͋̽̔͂̑͌̈́̓̏̎̑̅̓͆̿͆̌͆̏͌̐͑́̔͋̿̌́͗͆̄̾͆̓͒̔̔̈̀̌̒̇͐̈̇̍̅̓̊̍͗̃̅̈́́̓̃͐͂̍̐́͒̏̇̉̈́̂̈͗͛̽͊͒̄̊̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ơ̸̧̧̢̢̤͙̭̮̥̮̘͙͚̭̞͉̭͙̦͕̜͍̫͎̙̘̰̭͕̪̦̤̥͍̦̜͎̺͕̖̠̻̘͈͈̞̭̻͍͚͉̘̪̥̗̊̽͛͊̏̃̓̍͋͐͋͊̏̈́͑̿̾͐̂͑̈́́̎̌̐̀͌̔̅̀͋̏̒̔͆̔̎̅̇͗̈̊̔̏̒̾͐̃͗̋̾͂̈́̈́͐̆̽̏̔͌̍͋͑̒͋̆͛͑̍̓͋̎̈͗̑͂̎͊̇͌̒̊̽̉̒͋͊̓̾̅̌̌̈́͋͐̂̒̀̈́͌̋̋̓̇̎̇̑̈́͌͗̏͂̓͊̌̐̀̽̈́̈̄̄̉̃̓̏̔͛̾̄̾͒̿̏̐̐͛̀̅̇̅̒̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝r̵̢̛͈͔͕̱̙̺̞̬͔͕͖͔͙͍̣͖̣̃͌̀͑̓̀̓̆̊̀͒͛͆̇͗̈̈̊̎͂͂͆̃̉̈͑͛̏̔̏̾́͑̊̽̒̃̆̏͛̾͛̽̓̈́̊̏̈́̃̔̓̌̂̋̿̔̌̓̓̏̒̎̃̂̒͒̅̏̓̽́͗̌̑́̽̊͛̀̈́̓͂̌̅̆̓̈́̇͂͋͆͛̓͗̒͊͆͆̆́͑̉̓̈́̆̓̆̓̊̐̀̊̄̔̿̓̂̽͐̎̇̈́̓̎̋̂̾͒̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͠͝͠r̷̢̧̨̛͇͇̱̲̤͎̫̯̻̱̜̤̱̖̥͔͕̼̬̠͕̟̪̺̫̦͔̣͓̜̩͕̯͕̙͇͈̥̩̪̖̦̩͙̭̘̦̯̯̩͓̠̩̬̲̠̮̪̣͖̗͍̗̼͔̺̫̞̼̖̭̫͔̣̙̙͚͖̫̝̤̠̒̓̈́͗̒̌̆͑̍͌̆̍̏̇̓͊̄͐̑͛̄̈̅̄̏̑̒͊̀́̈́̂̇̈́͐̓́͛̓̈́̓͑͊̌̊̀͗͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅ y̷̛̛̩̟͉̫̖̎͂͆̑̉͛̂̏̓̑̋̏̄̏̎̔̓̏̽́͆̑̈̎̍̄̃̍̂͂̓̾̅̈́̂͛̋͆̒̔̇̉̇̎͋͐̿͋͐͒̎̈́͐̆̔͐̊̈́̐͂̃͋͌̎̏͗̉͛̈́̐̋̄̓̏̓͑̏̓͐̋͛͊̎̐̋͌́̾̿͂̔̋͆̌́͂̇̓̇͗̔͆͊̌̑̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ ̴̨̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̬̬̥̗̮̣̹̩̫̼̖̠͇̮͖̤̖͕͓̩̦̦͙̞͍̞̖͖͔̦̜̪̗͎͍͖̖͎̜̱̮͉̞̪͎̼̖̮͉̞̤͎͎̱̰̭͓̮͓̰̥̗̻͖̪͉͎̟̩̺̮̗̜͖̝̜͍͍͙̱̣͇̤̫̯̤̠̞̹̮͍̫̣̫̺͙̩̗̪̭̜̠̗̮̦̖̩̖̙͎͔̗̘̰͈̝̹̠̖͔̘̫̗̩͖͉̳͖͇̪̜̘̗͐͆̀͐̇͐̈́͊́͂̎͂̔̅̈́̿̎̏̔̂̈̽͛́̀͑̾͐̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̧̛̣̪̪̭̤̰͖͈̗̪̦͖̜̲͍̗̘̺͎͍̖͙̜͈̳̗̘͙͚̠̱̗̯͚̘͓̼͇͚̹̳̰̫̖̮̯̝̦̘̯̣̭̝͚͕̮͇͉̹̺̻̘͓̝̪͎̤͇̬͇̺̪͔̪̗̰͍̬͈̞͓̮̱̟͈͓̑̆̒̍̏͑̚͜ͅͅͅͅ į̷̢̡̢̨̢̧̰̞͈̲̱̜̪̬̫̺̝̩̫͖̥̲̳̙͈͚̱͓͎̬͍̠̬͓̳̯̤̯̘̰̬͚̘̣̣̱̦̹͔͔͖̘͍͔̻̭̻͎̯̺̮̞̥͓̲̦͎̙̖̰̥̱̞͔̫̪̟̗̬̲̖͓̣̰͔͈͎͕͇͖̗̮̻̦̺̯̰̱̤̞̥̹̲̤̩̱̺͕̺̩̟̻͙̦̖̗͔̹̘̫̙̫̠͚̦̹̿͐̌͗̿̐͊̍̋̀̿͊̎̓̋̈̽̓̆̀͑͋̏̂̋̿̓̈́̅̿̈͗͒͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ

ơ̵̡̢̢̨̢̡̧̜̞͎͓̥̞̥̥̣̠̤̫̩̞̖͚͈̠̪͕̤̻̻̤̝̮̰̱͖̹͎̲̦̩̥̝͙̠̗̘̱͇̣͎̦̣͕̪̰̲̰̘̝̹̻͎̳̯̟̝̖̺̻͉̦̬̙̙͍͕̜̱͉̬̘͕̟̠̹̦̫̝͇̇̈́̊͛̒̎̍͗̊̎̈́͋̈͆͌̑̄̈́̆̔̍̚̚͘͘̕͝ͅͅͅṙ̴̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̟͓̮̗̻̮̙̫̖̼̰̝̜̩̩͍͇̭̬̹̲̰̹̠̱͔͇̖͖̫̘̺̣͓͍̗͙̣̩̥̞̳̫͎̥̝̜͕̗͚̤̣̻͕̤̣̝̱̫̝͔͍̘̩̖̞̪̼̙̳̣͈̠̞̰̣͕̬̹̖̩̳͖̱̤͈͙̻̹̟̘̺̞̝̩̤̞͈̬͙̯̳̜̣̫̖̥͍̣̺̝̱̳͔̣͉̖͈̘͔̪͈̼̝̲̣͇̭̤̖̘̗̗͛͂̍͑̔̉͐͋̅͋͛̈́̈͊̇̑̑̆͗̈́̈́̎́͆͊́̋̆̇̓̂͐̈́̈̄͂̇̉̄̈́͒͗̄̈́̏́̍̒͊́͑̈́̃̋̉̈́̾̐͋̆̃̅̄̂̂̍͑̈́͑̾͊͐̉͂̍̃̾̇͒̓̋̓͊̆͒̋͆̐̾̃̽̐̓͛̇͒̄̃̇̏̽̇͊̄͋̅̆͌͊̃̊̓̎̂̈̇̌̍̍͊̈́̑̔̔̉̂̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅȑ̶̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̠̭̲̳̮̻͍̝͕̩̰̯̺͉̳̳͍̦͕̭̬̙̼͚̦̜͍̰̺̠̬̖͙͓͙̳̦͓̦̱̳̝̻̳̙̮͍̜̜͇̥̯̮͇̦̯̻̗͎̺̝̖̯̗̮̤͍̫̹͚͍̪̭͓͕̭̜̬̬̯̳̯̻̙͚̪̱̖͔̱̪̭̖̭̭̬̺̻͓͎͔͎̰̙̪̦͙̤̞̯̰̟͖̠͎͎̯͕͇͈̫͉̇̀̔̋͋͊̾͂͋͗̎̔̀̂͌̈́́̈́̋̈́͛̋̊̆̈̍̈̃̽͊̉̓̄́̃̈́͐̏̈̍̅̋̂͋̀͛̊̓̓̉͌̅̓͂̈̋͛̑̐̇̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅy̴̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̧̢̛̯̮̗̲̩̺͈͖͇̩̺͚̦̦̺̥̤̻̦̖̲̹̬̘̺̺͎͍̺̠̻̼̳̙͍̲̪̥͉͙̪̫̥̺͈̜̼̰͚͇͈͉̮̠͖̳̬̹̝̞̺͈̯̦̫̯̮͎̮͇̮͚͙̺͓̰͍͍̳̣͚̩̹̥̳̪̥̪̳̥̲͓̣̳͙̯̱͙̹̪̲̖̺̮̮̼̯̦̖͈̮̙̻͉̩̮̥͇̣̤̥̰͓̖̘͖̺̘̘̗̹̪͚͕̺̥̮͈͈͙̺̲̳̜̠̻͈̼͎͉̮̠͈̱̯̖͍̦͓̩̝̺̿̑̔͆͋͂̓͒̓̏̈́̓̾̒́̀̏͌̑͗̈́͂̾͋̆̽̾̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ ̶̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̤̣̩̞̣͕͇̗̬͕̼̦͚͉̭̗͔̬̺͖̩̭͍͍̜̳̙̫̤͓̳̺͙̪͇̝͎͈̦̫̟̜̲̹̰̬̹̩̜͖̜̬̣͚͎̝̩͓͚̙͓͚̩̥̬̝̱͍͇̩͗̂̒̏͋̈́̍̓͋͛̇͗̋͑̍̈́̂͊͒̈́́̉̇͗̍̇̿͌͛̃̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅ s̴̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̻̭̠̫͉̩̭̦̙̞̜̗̺̺͚̫̳̱̪̗̰̠͎̱̯̫̖͚̣̰͇̳͓̩̼̯̤̩̯̝̱̳̘̣̩͚̳̳͕̺͔̫͚͚̟͔̝͉̭͔̲̰̱͖͖͇̮̭̥̣̲͔̪͔̹̙̪͓̩͖̤̯̠̱̪̫̣̠̭͔͉̹̱̼̩͓̱͕̜̠̖͙̘̟͉͊̔͛̌͊́̆̆͂̌̍̊͂̓͊͑̊͌̒̿̈͆̈́͛́̃̋̀̏̌̾̏́̎̐̎̄̑̂͋̽̊̐̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅo̶͂͛̉̎̆̓̿͛́͗͗̈́̓́̅͑͗́͐͐̍̀̊̒̑̍̽̎̐̑̉̑͂́̾̓̐̆͂̋͘̕͝͝ r̶̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̥̫̼̳͓̹̳̹̮̲̪͖͈͖̣̠̣̱͉̱͎͓̥̻͖͔̥͚̩̱͓̩̠̩̖̪̩̯̤͈̮͔̮͇̣̩͎͓̬̩̠̭̦͍̰͇̪̫̹͓̭̩͚͔̩̻̼͎̲̱̙̦̮͖͚̩͕͕͖̲̳͍̣̲̼͈̥̫̙͎͍̪̰̫̬͓̺̹͈͉͉̮̗̯̲̜͕̳̖͎͍̱̈́̓̈́̈́̑̏̈͛͊̓͂̑̅͒̐̓́̓͐͂̓͋̆̅̇̈́̑͂̾̂͐̐̌̆̎̐̒͂͗̀̈̉̂͐̆͗̌̆̅͛͊̌̈̌͒́̌͆̂̒̓͐͆̈̏́̾̏̈̆̈́̉͒̎͐̈̿̉̽̉̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̢̛̬̘͇̠̗̲͉͉̤͕̙͔͚̰͔̟͉̰̝̟͍͈̟̥̘̲̯̮̭̬͔̻͍͕̤̖̺͖̣̺̣͈̮̱̳͙̝͍͚͓͍͈̮̺͓̘̠͈̳͔̗̺͚͇̬̗̣̬̖̣̥̯̬̝̭̯̺̔̃̅̃͐̆͂͗̎̍͑͊̀̃͋̍̏̎́̇̾́͊͋͐̈́͐͂̏̏̃͗̀̑̇̓̽͌͛̓͊̿̔̑́̾̀͆̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅÿ̷̢̨̨̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̙̱̝̠͈̫͇̦͈̞̩͇͉̝̼̫̯̳̣͇̬̣̼̣͎̜̼̤̞͎̮̳̼̘̱̜̞͔͙̞̝̺̲͕͔̲͓͙̣̥̝̼̜̥̙̖̮̩̗͚͈̳̤̻̥̩̥̱̱̖̫̘̱̪͉͈͚̟̞̲̙̖͖̦̜͖͔͇̯̳̫̳̩͔͉̤̱̖̱̫͔͇̱̳͚̠͈̫̘͕̹͚͕̖̪̻͎̘́̈̊̽͆̄͒̎̅̓͛̈́̀̍̑̇͌̽̅̏̉̅̊̓̌͋̏̄̐̈́̇̀̂̑̽̓̌̓́͋́͊̂̏̇̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅ

à̸̢̨̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̮̱̟̘̖̼̱͈̙̣͖̬̞͓͔̳̞̤̹̘̣̼͚̤̪̻͓̠̱̩̲̘͎̼͙̝͚̬̞̭͔̗̘͈̜̪͚̩̲̣͉̬̮̳̳͖̻̙̤̩͚̲̞͎͍̻̫͍̱̯̤̣͗̎̂̂̾̏̊͊̅͂̈͑̐̏̿̋̐͒͑͗̇͛̎̉́͒̿̈̊̎̍͐́̆̎̉̍̃͋̏͒̓̿͊̂͋͒͛̉͌̃͑͊̒̽̂̎̇̓̓͌̔̂̌̈́̃̑̈̈́͛̋͌́͌̽̒̐̀̃̈̈́̈́̀̏͆̀̊́̇̅̈͌̓̓͗̉̑͂̾̓̆̾̍̐̓̒̓̋͋̏̏͒̌͂̈̐̎̂͐͂̓̊͋͑͊͊̊͐̈̄̈́͐̆́̓̑̉̊̽̒̇̔̑̆̎̒̄̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅm̶̢̧͕͚̪͕̼̣̰̎͗̿͗̑͆͐̄̑̓̏͆̉̑̌͗̋͛̀̃̆̎̄̿͐̾̍͂̏̓͊̉̇̿̈́̓̽͆̉͗̌͒̆̒͛̌̂̃̈́̂̒̓̓̌̈́͆̄̆̿̄̌̿̔̌̃͌̒̔̕̚͠͠ͅŝ̸̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̧̛̠͔͙͔̖͓͉̟͉̘͍̫̞̫̝̬̦͚̪̝͔̩̫̘̱̩̬̼̙̥̣̯͈͚̱̦̪̼͍̙̭͉̯̹̩̱̹͖͇̞̲̣̺̙̙̞̼̣͍̫͍̮͎͓̺̘̬͇̭̼͖̦̖̼̠̼̦̰̤̗̬͓̻͕̪̼̲̣̩̮̮͉͎̥̫͕̦͖̹͚̹̹̫̺̻̬̪̯͇̱͕̲̲͕̲̯̰͇̫̽̓̔̎̂͊̿̋͒̿̿͌̊̀̏͛̊͋̈́̂͆̐̂͐͂̅̐̈̾̇̀̊͑̐̒̂̉̅̌̄̋̀̍̅̇͗͂̑̊̽̉̀̌͊́̊̊͊̓̅̈́̽̈̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ 

"In count of One T-" 

(Y/n)'s body flung across the forest maybe breaking half of his existing bones, while the others tremble in fear. This level is not winable for some Mizunoto and Mizunoe, Murata now wish he didn't heeds his crow's word. 

"I' m going to die, I'm going to die..." The Mizunoe chant out while the skeletal veins demon approach him. 

Managing to stop one of its multiple veins from piercing his body, Murata try to at least negate the way the demons attack so he can check on his now a little bit of pitiful companion. Suicide maniac won't die unless it is a real suicide. 

"YOU BITCH ASS THOUGHT ITS THE LAST OF ME?!" 

(Y/n) seems to survive the hit and multiple tree on his body, instantly he lunge forward stabbing the demon near it's neck. Trashing around the demon warps itself full of it's veins making it hard to find where it's neck is. 

"Murata, either you slash its neck or you distract it, Choose!" 

For once the two of them cooperate and manage to balance out the strength limiting the demons advantage. At last the fiery battle that seems one-sided at first saw its light. 

Time seems to slow down as the light green tachi cut through the skeletal's veins, decapitate the demon clean. 

∞

∞

_"Asa... We can't keep doing this..."_

_"Trust me Iyome, I have been living in lavish and we will continue to live in lavish."_

_The brunette woman tear up silently as her husband keep leeching of off people's money, corrupting the system and eat the poor._

_"Asa... I am sorry, I hope we can once again see a sunrise together. Like we used to."_

_The news of his Wife's death cause him to turn manic._

_Asa keep indulging himself in all of the wealth he illegally obtained. Delusional of how he still have his wife showering a corpse in silk kimono, golden accessories and tons of rich._

_"I can help you."_

_"What help? I have Iyome with me, all is alright."_

_"What a pitiful human, here I will offer some help."_

_Screaming in pain, the only thing Asa can say is a simple yet meaningful words._

_"I am Sorry."_

∞

∞

Tumbling down the demon slayers lay flat on their back heaving a hard breath as the first ray of sun walk the earth. 

"I... I think... I saw an angel. I think I died." 

"What are you on, (Y/n)?" 

"I am not angel though... " 

The two boys turn their head up and saw the most rewarding sight. A stunning women in white patterned butterfly's wing haori, glossy pair of amethyst and a kind adoring smile on her lips. 

"You both have been hanging on, it must have been stressful and painful. I will help cure both of you." The women closed eye smile blindingly accompanied by the sun behind her, making the boys squeezed their eyes shut. 

"I swear Murata I saw angel, it's even blinding. I am sure of it." 

"I think we die, I agree, we saw an angel." 

Kanae smile as the two of them seems to be in high spirits yet some regret as she can't get here faster to help them. 

The two of them carried away to the butterfly estate awaiting for them is healing time. 

Or not.

∞

_"At last we saw the sunrise together once again, Asa."_

∞

\------___

In Japanese Buddhism, jikininki ("human-eating ghosts"; pronounced shokujinki in modern Japanese) , also called wendigo are the spirits of greedy, selfish or impious individuals who are cursed after death to seek out and eat human corpses. 

They do this at night, scavenging for newly dead bodies and food offerings left for the dead. They sometimes also loot the corpses they eat for valuables, which they use to bribe local officials to leave them in peace. Nevertheless, jikininki lament their condition and hate their repugnant cravings for dead human fleshs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanae is still alive at this moment... Well at this moment. 
> 
> If y'all ask how old is Aoi...
> 
> That is plot hole because the wiki and Gotouge didn't tell us how old is she. ¯\\_ʘ‿ʘ_/¯
> 
> °•°
> 
> Demon Slayer belong to Gotouge Koyoharu   
> Katekyou Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira  
> Bungou Stray dogs belong to Kafka Asagiri and design by Harukawa-sensei

**Author's Note:**

> °•°
> 
> Demon Slayer belong to Gotouge Koyoharu  
> Katekyou Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira  
> Bungou Stray dogs belong to Kafka Asagiri and design by Harukawa-sensei


End file.
